14 Tage oder Vom Licht in der Dunkelheit
by Timebird
Summary: Als Christine das erste Mal vom Phantom der Oper entführt wird, bleibt sie 14 Tage verschwunden laut Leroux' Roman. Was passierte in dieser Zeit? Diese Geschichte orientiert sich hauptsächlich an Leroux' Original, z.T. aber auch an S. Kay und A.L. Webber.
1. Vorwort

Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte nicht reinstellen, bevor sie auch wirklich fertig ist, aber das wird wohl noch einige Zeit dauern, und so habe ich mich entschlossen, sie nun doch als Fortsetzungsstory zu veröffentlichen.

Ich hoffe, es finden sich einige interessierte Leser, die meine PdO-Vorstellungen teilen und immer auf der Suche nach einer neuen Erik-Geschichte sind ;-).

Ich werde versuchen, die Geschichte auch wirklich fertig zu schreiben, weil ich selbst weiss, wie sch es ist, wenn solche PhanFics einfach mittendrin aufhören, weil der Autor irgendwann einfach keine Lust mehr zum weiterschreiben hatte. Vergebt mir aber, wenn es mal etwas länger mit dem Aktualisieren dauert oder die Fortsetzungen nicht so ellenlang sind, ok ;-)?

Über (hoffentlich positive) Reviews oder Emails würde ich mich sehr freuen. Das ist meine erste PhanFiction, also seid nicht zu hart zu mir ;-). Auch am nicht unbedingt auf die Geschichte bezogenen Email- oder ICQ-Kontakt mit PdO-Phans wäre ich interessiert, wer also Lust hat, möge mir schreiben, würde mich freuen :-).

Liebe Grüße und hoffentlich viel Spaß beim Lesen,

Timebird.

PS. Schonmal vielen Dank an alle, die bisher Reviews abgegeben haben, bitte macht weiter damit :-), das spornt an, sonst verliere ich nachher noch den Elan weiterzuschreiben ;-), also postet fleißig Reviews, wenn ihr weiterlesen wollt! Bitte! smile.


	2. Kapitel 1

Sie konnte sich nicht wirklich erinnern, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Es war nur Dunkelheit in ihrem Kopf. Christine setzte sich auf, unschlüssig, wo sie war. Langsam wahrnehmend, dass sie auf einem großen Bett inmitten eines Zimmers saß, das voll von Blumen war und nur durch einige Kerzen erhellt wurde, durchzuckte sie plötzlich eine Erinnerung: Lange dunkle Korridore und die eiskalte Berührung eines Fremden. Eines Fremden? Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass das nicht ganz zutraf. Donnernder Applaus war mit einem Mal in ihrem Kopf, ja, sie hatte die _Margarete _gesungen und das Publikum war hin und weg gewesen...irgendwann. Heute? Vielleicht gestern. Möglicherweise war es noch länger her. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie Raoul wiedergetroffen hatte und dass sich die Tür aus ihrer Garderobe heraus nicht mehr öffnen ließ. Die Erinnerung brach ab und schien an dieser Stelle keine Fortsetzung in irgendeine Richtung zu haben. Panik drohte sich ihrer zu bemächtigen, sie wollte weinen, doch keine Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen, sie wollte schreien, aber ihre Stimme versagte. Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihre hysterische Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Entsetzt darüber, dass sich ihr Körper weigerte ihre Befehle anzunehmen war sie aufgesprungen und sah sich gehetzt im Zimmer um. Nirgends schien eine Tür zu sein, die Tapete ging durchgehend über die vier symmetrischen Wände. Ein Schrank, ein Frisiertisch, ein Stuhl, eine Kommode neben dem Bett. Das Zimmer war gewiss nicht geschmacklos eingerichtet, jedoch in diesem Moment nicht viel angenehmer als eine Zelle in der Bastille. Wem war sie in die Finger geraten, wer hatte sie hier eingesperrt? Christine wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber sie konnte sicher sagen, dass sie nicht allein in diesen Raum gelangt war, den sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Unschlüssig darüber, was sie tun sollte, ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken, lehnte mit dem Rücken an einem der hinteren Bettpfosten und vergrub ihren Kopf zwischen den Knien, welche sie mit den Armen umschlag, wie ein kleines Mädchen, dass sich im Wald verirrt und letztlich nicht mehr den Mut hatte, weiterzugehen. Endlich kamen die ersehnten Tränen, befreiten sie, gaben ihrer gefangenen Seele ein wenig Raum zum atmen.

Ihre Atmung ging schluchzend und immer noch ein wenig hysterisch als sie die sanften Klänge der Orgel hörte. Ungläubig hob sie den Kopf, hielt den Atem an, lauschte. Eine süßere, zugleich aber auch schwermütigere Musik hatte sie noch niemals gehört. Ihre Orientierung begrenzte sich nach wie vor auf diesen Raum, in dem sie eingeschlossen war, dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass die Melodie aus dem Nebenzimmer kommen musste. Es musste also irgendwo einen Ausgang aus ihrem Gefängnis geben, wenn man sie nicht gerade lebendig eingemauert hatte, doch daran zweifelte sie. Mit neuer Kraft und Hoffnung begann sie die Wände abzutasten und tatsächlich stieß sie nach einiger Zeit rechts neben dem Schrank auf eine winzige Unebenheit in der Tapete. Etwa 50cm weiter rechts fand sie parallel eine zweite Unebenheit und plötzlich war sie davon überzeugt exakt vor dem Ausgang ihrer Zelle zu stehen, doch konnte sie nirgends eine Klinke oder ähnliches ausmachen. Christine fuhr mit ihren nervösen Fingern über die Unebenheiten und fühlte gleichzeitig wie Madame Panik wieder an ihre Seite trat und mütterlich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Nichts! Kein Weg nach draußen. Welche Ironie direkt wissentlich davor zu stehen und doch nicht hinaus zu können. In ihrer Verzweiflung begann sie gegen die vermeintliche Tür zu hämmern, kräftiger als sie es sich selbst zugetraut hätte. Gerade als sie erneut aufgeben wollte, öffnete sich die tatsächlich vorhandene Tür wie von Geisterhand, und tatsächlich, sie sah niemanden in Reichweite, der sie hätte öffnen können, als sie vorsichtig und ungläubig durch den Rahmen trat. Zuerst sah sie niemanden. Ihr Blick viel in einen weiteren Raum, der von Kerzen, unzähligen Kerzen erhellt wurde. Er war größer als _ihr_ Zimmer, aber genauso elegant eingerichtet mit Möbeln aus schwerem Holz. Zu ihrer Rechten war ein Kamin, in dem ein Feuer brannte. Zwei gemütliche Sessel hatten es sich scheinbar davor bequem gemacht. Christine verließ den Schutz des Türrahmens und ging ein paar Schritte weiter vorwärts. Noch immer konnte sie niemanden sehen, aber die Orgel spielte immer noch. Als sie nun im Zimmer stand, fiel es ihr leichter, die Musik zu lokalisieren: Sie musste vom anderen Ende des Raumes kommen, dort wo der Raum rechtwinklig nach rechts abbog, ohne dies besonders auffällig zu tun, wäre es dunkler gewesen, hätte man leicht meinen können, der Raum verliefe geradeaus weiter, um dort einfach aufzuhören. Vorsichtig schlich Christine vorwärts, ängstlich, aber dennoch von kindlicher Neugier getrieben. Auf ihrem Weg blickte sie zurück und stellte fest, dass einer der Sessel doch nicht leer war: Wachsame, stolze Augen beobachteten sie. Eine derartig anmutige Katze hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Am ganzen Körper beige, nur an den Körperenden braun lag sie auf dem Sessel, nur den Kopf in einer Art _Wer wagt es, meinen Schlaf zu stören_-Position erhoben. Christine sah die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und stellte fest, dass sie von dieser Seite eine ganz normale Tür war, weder versteckt noch besonders auffällig. Sie sah zwei weitere Türen, während sie ihren Blick umherschweifen ließ und fragte sich kurz, wo diese wohl hinführen mochten, verwarf den Gedanken nachzusehen aber sofort und beschloss vorerst die Herkunft dieser himmlischen Musik zu ergründen. Ein wenig zögerlich streckte sie den Kopf um die Ecke, hier war es dunkler, Kerzen standen in blauen Gläsern und erzeugten somit nächtliche Stimmung. Am wirklichen Ende des Raumes sah Christine die Orgel und konnte im Halbdunkel erkennen, dass an ihr jemand saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie wagte noch einen letzten Schritt, abrupt hörte die Musik auf und die Gestalt auf dem Schemel erhob sich, drehte sich aber nicht um. Stille hing in der Luft. Ein plötzlicher Drang wegzulaufen überkam Christine, aber sie konnte dem Verlangen standhalten. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, um die Frage zu stellen, die sie zum augenblicklichen Zeitpunkt am meisten beschäftigte:

„Wo bin ich?"

„Du bist in meinem Reich!" , antwortete die Gestalt mit einer Stimme so sanft wie die der himmlischen Heerscharen, so verlockend, verführerisch und anziehend wie Evas Versuchung im Paradies und gleichzeitig so gebieterisch wie es wohl der Teufel selbst gewesen wäre.

Christines Herz schien für einen kurzen Moment des Erkennens auszusetzen als die bekannte Stimme ihre Seele streichelte und ihren Körper elektrisierte.

„Engel..." , rief sie überglücklich und von ihrer Angst befreit, mit schnellen Schritten war sie auf dem Weg zu ihm.

„Komm nicht näher!" , befahl ihr die Stimme und Christine gehorchte, während die Angst ganz plötzlich zurückkehrte.

Erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass die Gestalt eine hochgewachsene, schmale, aber dennoch kräftige Person war, immer noch unheimlich und mystisch, aber auf jeden Fall menschlich. Sollten ihre überstrapazierten Sinne ihr einen bösen Streich gespielt haben? Ihr _Engel _hätte sich nie derartig distanziert und steif verhalten, geschweige denn wäre er auf diese kalte Weise dominant ihr gegenüber gewesen.

„Monsieur?" , fragte sie zaghaft und verunsichert.

So als müsste sie sich selbst dazu überwinden, drehte sich die Gestalt vor der Orgel langsam um. Nur noch etwa zwei Meter trennten Christine von ihr als sie in dunkle Augenhöhlen hinter einer weißen Maske blickte, die im schwachen Licht des bläulichen Kerzenlichts einen unnatürlich hellen Kontrast zu der übrigen gedämpften Beleuchtung schaffte. Ein _Déjà vu_ donnerte auf sie ein so wie ein herabstürzender Felsbrocken in eine unergründliche Tiefe. Plötzlich war alles wieder da: Sie erinnerte sich, wie der _Engel der Musik _gekommen war, um sie zu holen, an das weiße, leblose Gesicht einer Maske im Spiegel ihrer Garderobe, wie sie durch diesen hindurch gegangen war und dahinter endlose Finsternis vorfand, die aber doch merklich immer tiefer hinab führte, während sie der Fremde, dem sie nun von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber stand, der vermeintliche _Engel _sie bei der Hand genommen und durch die Dunkelheit geführt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich an seine eiskalte Berührung und die sanfte Hand, die ihre doch mit einer gewissen Gewalt umschlungen hielt. Ihre gemeinsame Reise führte sie bis an einen unterirdischen See, über den sie der Fremde in einem hölzernen Boot brachte. Während er ruderte hatte er zu singen bekommen, die ganze Zeit hatte er nichts gesagt, was alles andere als ermutigend war, jetzt aber fühlte Christine sich eingelullt und ließ sich auf den himmlischen Schwingen dieser Stimme tragen. Auf der anderen Seite des Sees war in den steinernen Wänden des Untergrunds ein versteckter Eingang zu einer Wohnung gewesen. Dort musste sie sich nun befinden. Ja, der Fremde selbst hatte sie in das Zimmer mit den Blumen geführt, hatte sie geheißen, sich aufs Bett zu legen und dann, dann hatte er wieder gesungen, süßer noch, aber gleichzeitig gemischt mit einem unergründlich tiefsitzenden Schmerz, mit der himmlischsten aller Stimmen, die Christine je vernommen hatte. Unter diesen süßen Klängen versiegte die Angst und letztlich musste sie wohl eingeschlafen sein. Ein Moment des Erwachens und Erkennens durchzuckte sie nun während sie versuchte hinter der Maske irgendeine Regung auszumachen..

„Engel?" , fragte sie noch einmal, zaghafter, zerbrechlicher als beim ersten Mal, mit erstickten Tränen in der Stimme, die sie verzweifelt zurückzuhalten versuchte, bereits ahnend, dass sie im nächsten Augenblick eine schmerzliche Erkenntnis würde machen müssen.

„Nein, Christine..." , begann die Person, anscheinend mit sich selbst innere Kämpfe ausfechtend auf der Suche nach einem Weg, dass die Worte, die er zu sagen hatte, doch leichter über seine Lippen kommen würden, „Es tut mit leid. Es gibt keinen Engel, nur mich, Erik, ich bin nur ein Mann."

Irgendetwas an der Art wie er _nur ein_ _Mann _sagte hätte Christine aufhorchen lassen, wenn sie nicht so überwältigt von ihren zerwühlten Gefühlen gewesen wäre. Ein dunkler, resignierter Unterton schwang in diesen drei Worten mit, der ihr in einer anderen Situation sicherlich zu denken gegeben hätte. Aber die Situation war nicht anderes, Wut, Angst, Enttäuschung prasselten auf sie ein wie Hagelkörner auf das Dach einer fahrenden Kutsche. Sie verfluchte ihre kindische Naivität, wie hatte sie jemals glauben können, dass ihr Vater tatsächlich den _Engel der Musik _vom Himmel aus zu ihr geschickt hatte? In ihren Händen verbarg sie ihr Gesicht, während die Tränen der zerbrechenden Märchenwelt ihren Weg suchten.

„Christine..." , seine Stimme war umso schöner, bittersüß um Vergebung bittend, doch wagte er nicht einen tröstenden Schritt in ihre Richtung.

Christine sah auf, plötzlich besessen von einer Wut, die Angst und Enttäuschung vertrieben hatte und von kühnem Mut begleitet war.

„Hatten Sie Ihren Spaß, Monsieur?" , schluchzte sie. „Sind Sie nun zufrieden, mich vor den Trümmern meines kindlichen Aberglaubens stehen zu sehen?"

Ihre Wut wuchs noch als er nur da stand und nichts sagte, so als hätte er es nicht nötig, sich dazu herabzulassen sich zu dieser Situation zu äußern, auch wenn seine Angespanntheit etwas anderes verriet.

„Also gut" , sagte sie, sich wieder etwas mehr unter Kontrolle habend, „das Spiel ist aus, jetzt, nachdem ich weiß, dass alles Lüge war, auf das ich baute, können Sie auch Ihre Maske abnehmen, Sie machen mir Angst damit."

Sie wartete, nichts geschah.

„Bitte!" , fügte sie flehentlich hinzu.

„Glaub mir, mein Kind, Du würdest noch mehr Angst haben, wenn ich sie abnehmen würde."

Christine verstand nicht und eine Welle der Wut überwältigte sie. Kurz entschlossen rannte sie auf die schwarze Gestalt zu und wollte ihrer Bitte selbst nachkommen. Aber sie wurde mit einer sehr schnellen Reaktion unsanft zurückgehalten. Erik hielt fest ihre Handgelenke umschlungen. Christine hielt inne und starrte in seine Augen, erst jetzt erkannte sie, dass sie tiefblau waren, scheinbar weit hinter der Maske, die sein ganzes Gesicht bis auf den Mund bedeckte. In diesen Augen suchte sie nach Erklärungen, doch sie sah nur einen tiefsitzenden Schmerz, den sie nicht begreifen konnte, der aber schmerzlich an ihr Mitgefühl rührte.

„Nichts wird Dir geschehen, wenn Du nur nicht versuchst, mein Gesicht zu sehen." , vorsichtig prüfend ließ er ihre Handgelenke los und erwartete, dass sie im nächsten Moment wieder nach seiner Maske greifen würde.

Aber sie tat es nicht, sie sah ihn nur auf eine Weise an, die ihm selbst Angst einjagte. Nie zuvor hatte ihn ein menschliches Wesen, geschweige denn eine Frau so angesehen, beinahe mitfühlend, begreifend, was ihm soviel Kummer bereitet hatte, sein Leben lang. Aber natürlich konnte das nicht sein, sie kannte ihn nicht, sie wusste nichts von ihm und doch war da ihr Blick, der in seine Augen tauchte. Verloren in Gedanken und Vorstellungen waren seine Sinne und Reflexe betäubt, dass Christine, windig wie eine Schlange, noch einmal versuchen konnte, sein maskiertes Gesicht zu erreichen und diesmal mehr Erfolg hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schien die Zeit stillzustehen, während er schmerzlich in ihr Gesicht sah, das nur noch aus Schrecken bestand. Als die Maske aus ihrer zitternden Hand fiel, überkam ihn plötzlich die Wut und der Hass auf die Menschheit: Wann war es jemals anders gewesen? Niemals! Alle hatten sie letztendlich sein Gesicht sehen wollen, nur um kurz darauf davonzurennen, schreiend, voll von Angst und Schrecken. Christine lief nicht weg, sie blickte nur zuerst in starker Ungläubigkeit in sein Gesicht, die sich aber im selben Moment in nie gekanntes Entsetzen verwandelte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich während sie das Unglaubliche anstarrte. Alle starrten sie! Um kurz darauf die Flucht zu ergreifen. Aber Christine blieb wo sie war, möglicherweise nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen, möglicherweise aus anderen Gründen, die für Erik aber nicht ersichtlich waren. Als sie jedoch ihre linke Hand im Affekt des Entsetzens vor ihren Mund führte, riss das letzte Band zur Vernunft in Erik. Ruckartig machte er einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf sie zu, rückwärtsgehend gleichte sie den fehlenden Abstand wieder aus. Erik machte noch einen Schritt, der sie dazu veranlasste sich umzudrehen und davonzurennen. Also doch. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er geglaubt, dass sie anders reagieren würde. Aber warum? Was sonst hätte man tun können, nachdem man sein Gesicht gesehen hatte? Was, außer davonzurennen?

„Du hast es sehen wollen!" , schrie er ihr rasend vor Wut hinterher, während er Anlauf nahm und sie mit einigen, schnellen Schritte eingeholt hatte, am Arm packte und sie zwang, ihn anzusehen.

„Dann schau auch! Sieh den lebendigen Tod vor Deinen Augen, und bereue, dass Du Dich der Maske bemächtigt hast." , er zog sie näher zu sich heran, dass sie nur noch mit Gewalt versuchen konnte sich loszureißen, während sie einen missglückten, kleinlauten Schrei ausstieß.

Es gelang ihr, frei zukommen, vielleicht hatte er es letztlich zugelassen, denn er folgte ihr nicht, als sie in ihr Zimmer zurückrannte und die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich ins Schloss schlug. Mit dem Rücken stemmte sie sich dagegen, aus Angst das Ungeheuer könnte doch noch einmal versuchen, sie zu bekommen. Tränen überströmten ihr Gesicht, sie war nicht in der Lage, ihnen Einhalt zu gebieten. Auch Erik auf der anderen Seite der Tür weinte, leise zwar und nicht so unkontrolliert, aber irgendwie tiefgründiger. Auf allen Vieren knieend, die Maske in seiner linken Hand, den entstellten Kopf nach unten gesenkt war er verharrt, unfähig sich aufzurichten. Seine Wut war versiegt. Das Geräusch der zuschlagenden Tür hallte schmerzlich in ihm nach: Sie hatte die Tür zugeschlagen, aus Angst _er _könnte ihr folgen. Erst als Ayesha, scheinbar besseren Wissens, mit graziler Anmut um sein Haupt schlich und sich anschmiegte, fand er die Kraft aufzustehen und die Maske wieder aufzusetzen. Er streichelte liebevoll das Tier, das unter seiner Berührung genüsslich schnurrte. Er lächelte mit schmerzlicher Ironie. _Ja, Ayesha_, dachte er, _Du bist das einzige Mädchen, dass sich jemals nach der Berührung meiner Hände sehnen wird._ Wie als hätte sie verstanden, schlich die Siamkatze noch einmal um seine Beine, um dann auf ihren Sessel zurückzukehren.

Niemals wieder würde sie solche Angst verspüren wie in diesem Moment als sie die Maske fortriss und sein Gesicht sah. Ihr Herz hämmerte in ihrer Brust während sich die schreckliche Szene immer und immer wieder wiederholte. Sein Gesicht war die grotesk entstellte Wirklichkeit eines Gesichtes, niemals zuvor hatte sie etwas derartiges gesehen. Die bleiche Haut überzog die hagere Form eines Totenschädels, unzusammenhängend hatte sie in diesem Moment gedacht, dass auch sein schwarzes, gepflegtes Haar nicht echt sein konnte, aber das schlimmste war die Tatsache, dass in der Mitte seiner Fratze nichts war, keine Nase, nur ein schwarzes Loch, sonst nichts, was ihm umso mehr das Aussehen eines lange Verstorbenem verschaffte. In diesem endlosen Moment hatte Christine alle Zeit der Welt, sich das Unglaubliche anzusehen, bevor sie Panik übermannte und davonlaufen ließ. Als er sie festhielt, erkannte sie mit Schrecken, dass seine Augen noch immer die gleichen waren, derselbe Schmerz, die selbe verzweifelte Hoffnung, aber sein Gesicht! Oh Gott! Niemals wieder würde sie dieses Gesicht vergessen! Und so lief sie fort, verbarikadierte sich in ihrem Zimmer und hoffte inständig, dass sie aufwachen möge und feststellen würde, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war. Aber sie erwachte nicht, mit dumpfer Resignation erkannte sie, dass alles um sie herum Realität war. Sie wusste, dass sie alleine niemals wieder die Zimmertür würde aufbekommen, denn auch bei ersten Mal hatte _er _mit Sicherheit seine Finger im Spiel gehabt, aber es war ihr egal. Lieber hier drinnen sterben, als noch einmal sein Gesicht sehen zu müssen.

Aber sie starb nicht, irgendwann als sie sicher war, dass er nicht versuchen würde, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, legte sie sich auf das Bett und weinte sich in den Schlaf.

Erik hasste die Menschheit, aber am meisten hasste er sich selbst und seine unkontrollierten Wutausbrüche. Wie konnte er dem Mädchen nur solche Angst einjagen? Schlimm genug, dass sie sein Gesicht hatte sehen müssen, aber er musste ja auch noch handgreiflich werden. „Sie hat es aber sehen wollen, sie ist selbst Schuld." , versuchte ihm sein innerer Dämon einzureden, was normalerweise als rechtfertigendes Argument ausgereicht hatte, aber bei ihr war es anders. Seit er Christine zum ersten Mal singen hörte, hatte sie ihm mehr bedeutet als alles andere auf Erden, was hatte ihm überhaupt je etwas bedeutet? Aber er hatte alles zerstört, noch bevor es begonnen hatte, noch bevor die ersten vorsichtigen Bande geknüpft werden konnte. Er war natürlich darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass sie unendlich enttäuscht sein würde, wenn er ihr seine wahre Identität offenbarte, wenn sie erfuhr, dass ihr _Engel der Musik _nicht existierte, aber er hatte gehofft, dass sich vielleicht eines Tages so etwas wie Freundschaft entwickeln könnte, dass er hier unten nicht mehr so einsam wäre, jemanden hätte, mit dem er sich unterhalten könnte. Ganz tief in seinem Innern war noch ein anderes Gefühl, eine andere Sehnsucht, doch dieser erlaubte er nicht zu gedeihen, aber sie war da, hielt sich zwar versteckt, aber widersetzte sich standhaft gegen Eriks Versuch der Verdrängung. Er hatte diese unschuldige Seele verletzt und die Naivität eines Mädchens, das beinahe noch ein Kind war, schamlos ausgenutzt, nur um seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen. Er musste schnell handeln, um erstere nicht auseinander brechen zu lassen, um noch zu retten, was hoffentlich noch zu retten war. Er wusste auch nicht, woher er den Mut zu diesem Gedanken nahm, aber vielleicht konnte er ihr Vertrauen zurückgewinnen. Keinesfalls konnte er sie hier unten weiterhin wie eine Gefangene in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt lassen.


	3. Kapitel 2

Als Christine erwachte hatte sie jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, es konnte sowohl helllichter Tag wie auch finstere Nacht sein, wer konnte das an einem Ort wie diesem sagen? Sie sah zur Tür hinüber und war erleichtert, diese immer noch verschlossen vorzufinden. Als ihr Blick aber auf die Kommode neben dem Bett fiel, fand sie dort überraschenderweise ein reich bestücktes Frühstückstablett vor. Frische Croissants und frisch gepresster Orangensaft, Erdbeermarmelade und heißer Pfefferminztee. Und neben der Teekanne eine blutrote Rose mit schwarzem Band und ein Brief. Ein Schauder kroch ihren Rücken hinab, _er _war bei ihr gewesen, während sie geschlafen hatte, hatte sie womöglich beobachtet und nach der Wärme des Tees konnte es noch nicht allzu lange her sein, dass er an ihrem Bett verweilt hatte. Hatte sie denn so fest geschlafen, dass sie nichts davon mitbekommen hatte? Vermutlich war er geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze, schlich sich an, lautlos und beobachtete seine Beute. Aber berührt hatte er sie nicht, sie wusste zwar nicht, welchem Wahnsinnigen sie in die Hände gefallen war und zu was er womöglich fähig war, aber sie war sich todsicher, dass sie seine langen Finger gespürt hätte. Ekel und Schüttelfrost überkamen sie bei dem Erkennen wie hilflos sie war, schutzlos ausgeliefert. Wenn er sie berühren wollte, konnte er das ohne weiteres tun, was hätte sie schon ausrichten können? Er war ein _Mann_, _nur ein Mann _hatte er selbst gesagt, fiel es ihr wieder ein, was ihr zum gegebenen Zeitpunkt äußerst beunruhigend erschien, weil es ihre Ängste sogar von seiner eigenen Seite aus zu untermauern schien, was sollte er sonst gemeint haben? Er war ein Mann, gegen den sie sich körperlich nicht hätte wären können, weil ihr einfach die Kraft dazu fehlte. War das nett zubereitete Frühstück also nur ein Köder, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen, sich einzuschmeicheln, sollte sie sich in Sicherheit fühlen und denken, dass alles in Ordnung sei? Wie konnte sie das, wo sie noch nicht einmal wusste, wo sie war. Obwohl sie seit scheinbar einer Ewigkeit nichts gegessen hatte, verspürte sie nicht den Drang auch nur irgendetwas von dem Tablett anzurühren. Sie nahm den Brief und wollte ihn schon zerreißen und achtlos im Zimmer verteilen, als ihr Blick auf dem Geschriebenen verharrte. Die Schrift war rot und krakelig, mit unsicherer Hand geschrieben, wie die Schrift eines Kindes. _Das Phantom der Oper _schoss es ihr blitzschnell durch den Kopf, sie kannte diese Schrift bereits, hatte die unerhörten Forderungen selbst gelesen, die ihr Inhalt stellte. Es hatte die Direktoren der Oper fast wahnsinnig gemacht, weil sie den Absender nicht ermitteln konnten, unterzeichnet war immer nur mit _Das Phantom der Oper_. Im Nachhinein konnte Christine nun grimmig darüber schmunzeln, denn auch hinter dem Operngeist, der die Mädchen vom Corps de Ballett bereits in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte, sowie hinter ihrem Engel steckte nur der Mann, der sich selbst Erik nannte. Er musste einen sehr morbiden Humor haben. Warum tat er das alles? Wieder tauchte die Erinnerung an sein grausam entstelltes Gesicht auf. Oh nein, nie wieder würde sie es vergessen! Sie beschloss nun doch zu lesen, was _Erik _ihr zu sagen hatte und sie las:

_Liebste Christine,_

_ich weiss, Du musst denken, Du wärst gestern Abend dem Teufel begegnet, aber ich bin weder der Teufel, noch der Engel der Musik, noch das Phantom der Oper, ich bin nur Erik._

_Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Dich erschreckt habe, das hatte ich bestimmt nicht beabsichtigt._

_Du befindest Dich tief unter der Opéra Garnier, am See der ewigen Finsternis, aber wenn Du es wünscht, werde ich Dich zurückbringen, wenn Du mir die Ehre erweist, ein einziges Duett gemeinsam mit Dir zu singen. Das ist der Grund, aus dem Du hier bist: Deine einzigartige Stimme! Wenn Du singst, ist es als würde der Engel der Musik selbst singen._

_Der Knauf des Bettpfostens neben Deiner Kommode lässt sich drehen, auf diesem Wege kannst Du Deine Tür zur Wohnung öffnen. Wenn Du an diesem Morgen erwachst, werde ich außer Haus sein, doch scheue Dich nicht, Dich in meinem Reich etwas umzusehen. Versuche jedoch nicht, die Wohnung zu verlassen, selbst wenn es Dir gelingen würde, würdest Du Dich im Labyrinth der Katakomben verirren._

_An Dein Zimmer grenzt ein Bad, das Dir zur alleinigen Verfügung steht, für den Fall, dass Du Dich frisch machen möchtest. Der Hebel, um es zu öffnen, befindet sich in der obersten Schublade Deines Frisiertisches. Alles, was Du in diesem Zimmer findest, gehört Dir, scheue Dich also nicht davor, Gebrauch davon zu machen._

_Ich werde bald zurück sein. Hab keine Angst!_

_Erik._

Sehr ermutigend! War das die Ruhe vor dem nächsten Sturm? Sie erinnerte sich ängstlich an seinen unkontrollierten Wutausbruch und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er nun solch förmliche, nette Worte gebrauchte. War das alles ein Trick, um sie um die Finger zu wickeln? Ganz gleich, ob er den Brief ernst meinte oder ihn nur geschrieben hatte, um sie zu täuschen, sie entschied, dass es das Beste war sein Spiel mitzuspielen. Wenn sie hier heraus wollte, hatte sie keine andere Wahl. Vorerst nutze sie aber die Zeit, in der er nicht da war. Zuerst überprüfte sie, ob sie die Tür hinaus aus ihrem Zimmer wirklich so leicht öffnen konnte und es stimmte, erleichtert darüber, begann sie das Badezimmer zu inspizieren, dessen Tür sie von ihrem Zimmer aus ebenfalls nicht hatte sehen können. Es war gut ausgestattet, hatte sogar fließendes kalten und warmes Wasser. Verschwitzt und von den vielen Tränen, die sie seit ihrer Ankunft hier vergossen hatte, gezeichnet, beschloss sie erst einmal ihre Toilette zu machen. Das kalte Wasser auf ihrer Haut tat gut und erfüllte sie mit neuem Leben. Als sie fertig war, schlang sie eines der großen, weißen, flauschigen Handtücher um ihren nackten Körper und dachte kurz daran, dass _er_ sie vielleicht beobachten könnte, schob diesen Gedanke aber aus ihrem Kopf und gestattete ihm nicht, wieder hineinzugelangen. Der Kleiderschrank beinhaltete eine große Auswahl von verschiedensten Kleidern, Unterwäsche und Schuhen. Sie entschied sich für ein rotschwarzes Kleid, schlicht, aber hübsch anzusehen, und die dazu passenden Schuhe. Es war unheimlich, aber alles passte wie angegossen und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass es die übrigen Kleider und Schuhe auch tun würden. Nachdem sie ihr Haar gemacht hatte, betrachtete sie sich im Spiegel. Ja, sie sah wieder wie eine Dame aus, nicht mehr wie das menschliche Wrack, das sie noch gestern Abend gewesen war.

Zaghaft, aber mutiger als beim ersten Mal verließ sie das Zimmer.

„Monsieur?" , rief sie kleinlaut, dann etwas gewagter.

Als keine Antwort kam, war sie willig zu glauben, dass sie hier unten wirklich allein war. Es war still, es gab nicht das kleinste Geräusch. Eine große Standuhr, die ihr gestern gar nicht aufgefallen war, sagte ihr, dass es bereits halb zehn war. Unglaublich sich vorzustellen, dass die Proben hoch über ihr in der Oper bereits begonnen, wo hier alles so still war wie in einem Grab. Im Kamin brannte kein Feuer mehr, aber es war noch immer angenehm warm, was darauf schließen ließ, dass der Herr des Hauses noch nicht lange fort sein konnte. Sie schrie leise auf als die Katze unmerklich näher gekommen war und sich schnurrend an ihre Beine schmiegte. Christine lachte künstlich über ihre eigene Schreckhaftigkeit und beugte sich hinab, um das Tier zu streicheln. Irgendwie tat es gut hier unten doch nicht vollkommen allein zu sein. Auch dieses Zimmer wurde von Kerzen erhellt. Als Christine sich wieder erhob und die erste Tür zu ihrer linken öffnete, folgte ihr die Katze. Sie stand in der Küche, nach allem, was sie hier unten erlebt hatte, all die Angst und die Verzweiflung, schien es ihr unvorstellbar, sich an einem so gewöhnlichen Ort wie einer Küche zu befinden. Es war aufgeräumt und sauber hier, so als wäre die Küche schon eine Weile nicht mehr benutzt worden und doch wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war, wenn sie an ihr Frühstückstablett zurückdachte. Trotz der Genehmigung sich hier umsehen zu dürfen, die sie vom Hausherr persönlich bekommen hatte, wagte sie nicht die Schränke zu öffnen und hineinzusehen, es erschien ihr in höchstem Maße unhöflich. Sie verließ die Küche und schloss sorgfältig die Tür. Der Raum hinter der letzten _offensichtlichen _Tür war anders, Christine stockte der Atem als sie ihn betrat. Alles war schwarz hier, die Wände, die Decke, der Boden. Das Zimmer wurde nur durch einige Kerzen in roten Gläsern erhellt. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand etwas, das ein Bett hätte sein können, Christine konnte es nicht exakt definieren, weil das Etwas von einem schwarzen Baldachin umgeben war. Sie trat näher heran und glaubte schon, die Dunkelheit wolle ihr einen Streich spielen. Das konnte doch unmöglich ein Sarg sein! Und doch war es so, die sich darin befindende Decke war zerwühlt, so als hätte vor kurzem noch jemand darin geschlafen und über den Sargrand war lässig ein schwarzsamtener Morgenmantel geworfen. Christine wurde schwindelig und übel, dass sie sich am liebsten gleich selbst hineingelegt hätte, um nie mehr aufzustehen, stattdessen sank sie einfach mit dem Rücken zum Sarg auf den Boden, während sie am ganzen Körper zu zittern begonnen hatte. Wie gern hätte sie dieses Zimmer verlassen, doch sie schien unfähig sich zu bewegen. Ayesha konnte die Angst der fremden Frau nicht begreifen, aber sie spürte sie. Wie um Christine ein wenig Mut zu geben sprang sie auf ihren Schoß und rollte sich dort zusammen. Die leuchtenden Katzenaugen im Halbdunkel blickten sie an, als wenn sie sagen wollten _Es gibt hier nichts, wovor Du Dich fürchten musst_, stattdessen gab die Katze nur zwei Mauzlaute von sich, die irgendwie ein Bisschen beruhigend auf Christine wirkten. Das weiche Fell unter ihrer Handfläche konnte der unkontrollierten Angst ein wenig Einhalt gebieten und verhindern, dass sie in eine Hysterie verfiel.

Als Erik sie fand, hielt sie Ayesha in ihren Armen und wiegte sich vor und zurück. Im Türrahmen stehend verwehrte er auch dem letzten warmen, gelben Licht mit seiner großen Erscheinung den Zugang zum Zimmer und machte die Dunkelheit im schwarzen Raum somit noch perfekter. Christine sah erschrocken auf und ließ im Affekt ihre Armen nach hinten herab, um sich abstützen zu können. Mit einem mürrischen Fauchen, das wohl auch ein bisschen aus dem Schrecken resultierte, den die Katze soeben selbst erfahren musste als sie abrupt losgelassen wurde, verabschiedete sich Ayesha und floh aus der Totenkammer. Ängstlich presste sich Christine noch enger an die Sargwand, als sie Sekunden später erkannte, dass _er_ keine Anstalten machte näher an sie heranzutreten.

„Christine..." , setzte Erik vorsichtig an, „Hab keine Furcht!"

„Ich möchte nach Hause." , sagte sie, während sie in eine undefinierbare Ferne zu starren schien.

Als er nichts sagte, wagte sie ihn anzuschauen, erleichtert darüber, dass sich sein Gesicht wieder in leblosem Weiß gegen die Dunkelheit abzeichnete, und obwohl er sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte, konnte Christine die Enttäuschung beinahe leibhaftig sehen, die sich ihm bemächtigt hatte, sie fühlte die Resignation, die Hand in Hand mit den Wunden seiner Vergangenheit ging. Und plötzlich verstand sie, dass es nicht das Schlimmste gewesen war, ihm seine Maske zu entreißen, sondern vor ihm davonzulaufen. Wie viele Geschehnisse an anderen Orten, zu anderen Zeiten, waren sie auch noch so verschieden, hatten letztendlich so geendet wie ihr erste Begegnung gestern Abend? Wie er dort im Türrahmen stand, drückte seine Haltung all das aus, was er selbst nicht in Worte zu fassen vermochte: Ein ganzes Leben ohne Liebe, ohne Freundschaft, ausgestoßen vom Rest der Welt. Mitleid überwältigte Christine und sie wollte schon, entgegen ihrer Angst, zu ihm gehen, als er das Gesicht abwendete und emotionslos fragte:

„Aber das eine Duett..." , er wagte nicht weiterzusprechen, aus Angst er könnte abermals abgelehnt werden.

„Das werde ich mit Ihnen singen." , beendete Christine den Satz, inmitten des schwarzen Zimmers stehend und fügte schüchtern hinzu: „Erik."

So als könnte er nicht glauben, dass ein Engel wie sie seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, blickte er sie an und sah, dass sich am Rande des Nichtexistierens die Andeutung eines scheuen Lächelns auf ihren zarten Lippen bildete. Er konnte nicht fassen, was er im Halbdunkel dort zu erkennen glaubte. Zaghaft machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie zog sich sofort einen Schritt in die Finsternis zurück und ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht im Ansatz des Entsetzens.

„Es tut mir leid." , flüsterte sie, „Aber bitte kommen Sie nicht näher."

Diese Aussage genügte, dass er sich selbst für seine Ungeduld verfluchte, er war zu voreilig gewesen, nein, sie konnte den gestrigen Vorfall noch nicht verkraftet haben. Dennoch, trotz ihrer Angst vor ihm hatte sie ihm den Ansatz eines Lächelns geschenkt und das war mehr als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Erträumt hatte er sich natürlich vieles, aber geglaubt, dass einer dieser Träume wahrhaftig Realität werden könnte, hatte er nicht. In seinem Inneren tobte ein Sturm von Emotionen, aber nach außen hin, blieb er, was er gewesen war.

„Ich erwarte Dich im Musikzimmer." , sagte er schlicht, ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, denn er hatte sich bereits von ihr abgewendet.

!FORTSETZUNG FOLGT!


	4. Kapitel 3

„Schande komm über Dich, Christine Daaé!" , es war nicht die Stimme Gottes, die zu ihr sprach, sondern schlicht und einfach ihr schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte den gleichen Fehler begangen wie am Abend zuvor, obwohl sie ihm doch eigentlich nur zeigen wollte, dass es nicht so sein musste, wie er es erwartete, aber sie konnte es nicht! Sie dachte, sie könnte es als er in einiger Entfernung im Türrahmen stand, aber als er, wenn auch nur einen winzigen, zaghaften Schritt, auf sie zu kam, kehrte das Entsetzen zurück. Die Angst vor _ihm _war noch da, auch wenn sie sich hatte einreden wollen, dass sie sie erfolgreich bekämpft hatte. Wie als hätte man sie geschlagen verließ sie das Zimmer und schloss die Türe. Noch bevor sie das Musikzimmer erreichen konnte, begann Erik zu singen. Sie hielt inne. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie an ihn als Erik dachte, anstatt an eine namenlose Gestalt. Sie war wie verzaubert und wurde magisch angezogen von seiner unendlich sanften und weichen Stimme. _Überirdisch _war das Wort, das ihr dazu einfiel. Getrieben von einer unerklärlichen Faszination ging Christine weiter. Ein süßer Schmerz erfüllte ihr Herz, wie er einzig und allein nur von Musik hervorgerufen werden kann. Schockiert nahm sie war, dass diese Stimme sie mehr als berührte, solange Erik sang war sie bereit alles zu tun, wie als wäre sie hypnotisiert, als würde der Zauber der Musik ein unsichtbares Spinnennetz um sie herum weben. Und sie fragte sich, ob ihm wohl bewusst war, welche Macht seine Stimme besaß. Sie machte ein junges, unschuldiges Mädchen willenlos, schlimmer noch, sogar willig. In den Momenten, in denen sie lauschte, wollte sie nichts lieber als auf ewig in seinen Armen zu liegen und für immer seine Stimme zu hören. Aber er brach ab, als er merkte, dass sie das Zimmer betreten hatte und die hypnotisierenden Augen der unsichtbaren Schlange hatten sich abgewendet. Das unbeschreibliche Gefühl hallte jedoch in ihr nach, auch wenn sie aus den höchsten Höhen wieder hinab auf die Erde gekommen war.

„Sie singen so schön wie Gott es wohl nur seinen Engeln gestatten würde. Demnach müssen Sie doch ein Engel sein." , Christine war in der Mitte des Raumes stehengeblieben als er sich umdrehte und auch wenn sie es nicht sehen konnte, vermutete sie, dass er hinter seiner Maske lächelte.

Erik blieb sitzen, versuchte dem Drang ihre Nähe zu suchen zu widerstehen. Er wusste, ganz egal wie lieblich ihre Worte auch waren, würde er auch nur aufstehen, sich auch nur einen Schritt auf sie zu bewegen, würde sie wieder zurückfallen in ihre ängstliche Verschlossenheit, die Angst vor ihm, vor seinem Gesicht würde augenblicklich zurückkehren, so wie eben noch vor einem Moment. Also zwang er sich sitzen zu bleiben, unschlüssig, was er sagen sollte. Ihre Worte streichelten seine vernarbte Seele und ließen eine nie gekannte Wärme in seinem Herzen entstehen. Er sah sie an und ihre Augen drückten nichts als Ehrlichkeit und tiefste Bewunderung aus. Und ehe er es begreifen, geschweige denn noch etwas sagen konnte, kam sie auf ihn zu...aus ganz freien Stücken. Nicht ein Hauch von Angst oder Unsicherheit war mehr in ihrem Blick. Sie trat nicht ganz bis an ihn heran, aber es reichte aus um Erik das Herz bis an den Hals klopfen zu lassen und in diesem Moment war er dankbar für seine Maske, die sein erschrockenes, überraschtes Gesicht vor Christine verborgen hielt. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war, freiwillig, und obwohl sie immer noch einen guten halben Meter von ihm entfernt war, war ihre Nähe kaum zu ertragen, eine unerträgliche Bürde auf den Schultern seiner Einsamkeit. Als sie sich jedoch auch noch vor ihm auf die Knie niederließ, ganz ohne Zwang und schüchtern seine beiden Hände in die ihrigen nahm, glaubte Erik auf der Stelle sterben zu müssen. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen und empfand die Berührung zwischen ihnen beiden als unendlich intensiv und so schön, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten und mit gemischten Gefühlen, Besorgnis, Angst, Rührung, Glück stellte er fest, dass auch in Christines klaren, rehbraunen Augen Tränen glänzten.

„Hören Sie nicht auf zu singen." , bat sie inständig. „Ihre Stimme ist das Vollkommenste, was ich je gehört habe."

Da ihm keine passenden Worte einfielen, die er hätte sagen könne, begann er einfach wieder zu singen, lieblich und süß, anziehend und verführerisch, ein Duett diesmal, von dem er glaubte, dass Christine es kennen und hoffte, dass sie einstimmen würde. Und sie kannte es und las in seinen Augen seinen innigsten Wunsch. Engelsgleich erhob sich ihre Stimmer über die seinige, während sie miteinander verschmolzen. Erik stand vorsichtig vom Schemel auf und zog sie sanft mit nach oben. Während der ganzen Zeit ließen sie einander nicht los, wagten nicht, sich aus dem starren, leidenschaftlichen Blickkontakt zu lösen. Ihre Augen, ihre intensive Berührung und ihre Stimmen, die sich anmutig über alles erhoben, waren alles, sonst gab es nicht. Der Rest der Welt, die Umgebung, die Menschheit, all das lag in Finsternis und war unendlich weit entfernt. Dieser Moment gehörte nur ihnen. Für Christine war es als würde sie ein Stück ihrer Unschuld verlieren, einen winzigen Schritt aus ihrem Kind-Sein heraus machen auf dem Weg zur erwachsenen Frau. Erik war überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit, ihrem tiefen Blick, den sie einzig und allein ihm schenkte, der in seine Augen tauchte, ohne Furcht oder Entsetzen, ganz so als wüsste sie nicht, was sich hinter der Maske verbarg oder als wäre es ohne Bedeutung für sie. Konnte das sein? Im Moment kam er zu keinem Ergebnis, wollte diesen wundervollen Augenblick nicht mit Denken verschwenden, wollte nur fühlen, spüren, wie ihre Stimmen zum letzten Crescendo anschwollen, um danach der Stille Platz zu machen. Es war vorbei. Es war das schönste und intensivste, was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben erleben durften. Noch immer hielten sie sich fest, sprachen kein Wort. Christine konnte es nicht mehr ertragen in seine Augen zu sehen, die ängstlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich, mittlerweile vor allem aber wieder unsicher ihren Blick erwiderten, ihr Herz raste und wie vor Scham errötend wandte sie ihr Gesicht ab und löste sich kurze Zeit später aus der Berührung. Der Bann schien gebrochen, die Magie des Augenblicks fort zu sein, auch wenn sie beide noch ein wenig betäubt waren von dem, was sie miteinander erlebt hatten. Gerne hätte Erik ihr stärkend über die Wange gestreichelt, aber trotz allem, was gerade passiert war, wagte er nicht, sie aus eigenen Stücken heraus zu berühren, denn die Vorstellung, sie könnte einfach wieder davonlaufen, konnte er nicht ertragen, nicht nachdem sie ihm soviel gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte seine Stimme sie verzaubert, es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er die enorme Wirkung seiner mächtigen Stimme entdeckte, bereits seine Mutter in frühesten Kindertagen, dunkel war die Erinnerung daran, hatte den tiefsitzenden Hass und das Entsetzen ihm gegenüber vergessen, wenn lieblich seine noch unschuldige Sopranstimme erklang. Wie konnte er also wissen, dass sie, wenn er schwieg, nicht wieder vor seiner Berührung zurückschreckte? Es war schwer für ihn, die Situation einzuschätzen und langsam sein logisches Denken wiederzufinden. Mit überzeugter Sicherheit konnte er nur sagen, dass Christine niemals so nahe zu ihm gekommen wäre und erst recht nicht seine kalten Hände berührt hätte, wenn er nicht gesungen hätte. Resigniert darüber, dass die einzige Waffe, die er besaß und ausspielen konnte, ein betäubendes Gift war, dass seine Opfer lähmte und gleichzeitig willig machte, blickte er nach rechts, wo gerade in diesem Moment eine Kerze in ihrem blauen Glas erlosch. Wie auch sonst wäre Christines Handeln zu erklären gewesen? Und plötzlich lag die Erklärung nackt da und alles ergab einen Sinn: Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, Christine den Weg zum Mann hinter dem Monster zu zeigen, nur seine Stimme und war er bereits so tief gesunken, dass er das Wissen, dass sie alles nur tun und sagen würde, weil seine Stimme sie hypnotisiert hatte, in Kauf nahm, sie manipulierte und sich selbst die Illusion einredete, dass sie gerne hier unten bei ihm wäre? Nein! Entschlossen hallte das Wort in seinen Gedanken nach. Er wollte keine Marionette, er wollte nur Christine und war sich gleichzeitig bewusst, dass er sie niemals aus freien Stücken würde haben können. Aber er würde die Erinnerung an das gemeinsame Duett in seinem Herzen bewahren und sich daran verzehren und erfreuen bis zu dem Tag, an dem er sterben würde. Sie hatte ein winziges Licht in seine Finsternis getragen, ganz gleich, ob wirklich aus eigener Initiative heraus oder nur seiner Stimme wegen, und er war ihr dankbar dafür und bereit sie zurückzubringen, trotzdem fühlte er sich alt und gebrechlich als er sagte:

„Komm, ich bringe Dich nach oben zurück." , er reichte ihr nicht die Hand, wartete nur darauf, dass sie ihm folgte als er sich zum Gehen wandte.

Aber sie blieb stehen an der Stelle, wo sie die ganze Zeit gestanden hatte.

„Was ist, mein Kind?" , fragte er unsicher und bemerkte ein wenig ärgerlich, dass sein Puls bereits wieder zu rasen begann, nachdem er sich gerade einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte.

Sie zögerte und doch kam einige Zeit später der Satz „Ich habe Hunger" so banal aus ihrem Mund, dass Erik fast körperlich spüren konnte, wie sehr sie sich bemühte, eine alltägliche Gelassenheit in ihre Sprache einzuflechten.

„Äh..." , Erik war kurz sprachlos, „Ich bin sicher, dass die Direktoren der Oper so dankbar sein werden, dass ihr neuer funkelnder Stern am Opernhimmel wieder zurück ist, dass sie Dir sicher das köstlichste Mahl ausgeben werden, das Du je zu Dir genommen hast."

Christine sah ihn plötzlich wieder an, etwas kindlich fand er, gleichzeitig aber auch nach Überwindung suchend, wie es nur vom Leben zerzauste Erwachsene in der Lage sind zu tun.

„Ich möchte aber viel lieber hier unten essen." , sagte sie und er konnte nicht umhin zu sehen, dass sie ein winzigen Peinlichkeitslächeln unterdrückte, denn auch sie war sich bewusst, dass ein so natürliches Bedürfnis wie Hunger höchst unpassend war in einem Moment wie diesem. Aber der Zauber und die Leidenschaft, ja das Gefühl gelähmt und willig zu sein, die sie eben noch gespürt hatte, waren fort, es gab nun nichts mehr, was die Erinnerung an sein Gesicht, wenn es auch verborgen war, hätte unterdrücken können und schmerzlich gestand sie sich ein, dass, so schön der Augenblick des gemeinsamen Singens auch gewesen war, sie sich immer noch vor ihm fürchtete, immer noch schreien und weglaufen würde, wenn er versuchte, sie zu berühren. Es war seine Stimme, die sie ihre Angst und das Grauen hatte vergessen lassen, aber jetzt da er wieder schwieg, keine Himmelsklänge den Raum erfüllten, wollte sie am liebsten fort und doch irgendwie auch nicht. Während des Duetts war etwas passiert, auch wenn er sie mit seinem Gesang betört und gefangen hatte und sie sich bewusst war, dass sie nur dadurch in der Lage gewesen war ganz ohne Furcht in seine Augen zu blicken und seine Hände in die ihrigen zu nehmen. Für diesen kleinen Moment hatte sie gesehen, hatte sie erkannt, dass sich hinter der entstellten Kreatur, dem Ungeheuer tatsächlich _nur ein Mann_ verbarg. Es schien als wäre ihr Geist in zwei Hälften zerbrochen, sie wollte fort von hier, fort von dem Grauen, das er ausgelöst hatte als seine unkontrollierte Wut über sie hereinbrach, während sein entblöstes Gesicht all die Ängste und Alpträume ihrer Kindheit manifestierte, auf der anderen Seite wollte sie noch eine Weile bei ihm bleiben, ihm zeigen, dass man nicht vor ihm davonlaufen musste, dass es nicht so sein musste, wie er es vorausahnte, wie er es immer und immer wieder erlebt haben musste. Sie zwang sich ein wenig selbst zu dem Satz „Ich möchte aber viel lieber hier unten essen", denn sie hatte immer noch Angst vor ihm, war sich nicht im Klaren darüber, was sie fühlte, er war noch immer ein Fremder, dessen Absichten sie nicht kannte, aber das Duett hatte ihr offenbart, dass ihre Angst bereit war an einen Ort zu gehen, an dem sie nicht mehr störte, wenn sie sich nur überwinden konnte noch eine Weile zu bleiben. Sie hatte angefangen die ganze Sache als eine Art Abenteuer mit ungewissem Ende zu betrachten, als spannende, wenn auch ein wenig morbide Abwechslung ihres sonst so eintönigen Alltags, denn sie konnte immer noch nicht wissen, wie die Geschichte aus ging, wer weiss, ob er sie wirklich zurückbringen würde, wenn sie es verlangte? Aber sie vermutete, dass sie vor allem entschlossen war an diesem dunklen Ort noch etwas länger zu verweilen, weil sie Mitleid empfand. Ja, Mitleid war es, gepaart mit Angst und Furcht entstand aber noch ein anderes Gefühl, das sie nicht benennen konnte, weil sie es einfach noch nicht kannte, nie zuvor hatte sie es gespürt. Während des gemeinsamen Singens war Adrenalin in ihr Blut gelangt und hatte ihren Pulsschlag zum rasen gebracht, das war der Ursprung dieses neuen, unbekannten Empfindens. Ein gemeinsames Essen erschien ihr als gute Gelegenheit, ein bisschen mehr über Erik herauszufinden. Auch wenn er sonst nicht viel sprach, vielleicht schaffte sie es, dass er sich ihr etwas mehr öffnete und sie die Gelegenheit bekam, den _Engel der Musik _langsam zum Mann Erik werden zu lassen und ihn etwas besser kennenzulernen, etwas mehr über ihn in Erfahrung zu bringen. Vielleicht würden die Barrikaden der Furcht letztendlich komplett zusammenstürzen und sie könnte sich richtig wohlfühlen, ohne dieses unterschwellig unangenehme Gefühl der Angst, das noch immer in ihr rumorte, wenn er in ihrer Gegenwart war.


	5. Kapitel 4

Erik gab einen Laut von sich, welchen Christine nicht zu deuten vermochte. Erleichterung, Schreck, Überraschung? Vielleicht etwas völlig anderes. Er wies sie an, sich vor den Kamin zu setzen, in dem er erst jetzt wieder für sie ein Feuer entfachte. Sofort schloss sie wohlige Wärme ein und sie wusste, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Eigentlich erwartete sie die Croissants vom Frühstückstablett oder etwas derartiges, Brot vielleicht oder Müsli? Sie wusste nicht und konnte sich auch nicht ausmalen, was das _Phantom der Oper _oder der _Engel der Musik _zu speisen beliebte. Aber Erik blieb lange verschwunden, nachdem er die Küche betreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Das machte sie neugierig. Nur das Ticken der großen Standuhr und das gelegentliche Knacken eines verbrennenden Holzscheides im Feuer waren zu hören. Erst nachdem sie Ayesha, die zusammengerollt auf ihrem Schoß saß, beinahe all ihre Geheimnisse anvertraut und einige undefinierbare Geräusche von hinter der Küchentür gehört hatte, öffnete diese sich wieder, scheinbar war eine Ewigkeit vergangen. Mit Erik, der nun im Türrahmen stand kamen tausend Gerüche aus der Küche und Christine erkannte erst jetzt, dass sie wahrlich nicht gelogen hatte, als sie ihm mitteilte, sie hätte Hunger. Ihr Magen knurrte so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, er könnte es hören. Aber das tat er nicht, oder er kommentierte es nicht weiter.

„Bei mir hat noch niemand gegessen, ich hoffe also, es schmeckt Dir." , sagte er sich selbst klein redend. „Ich habe für Dich in der Küche gedeckt. Ich werde mich ans Feuer setzen und auf Dich warten bis Du fertig bist."

Christine traute ihren Ohren nicht. Wieso verstand er nicht, was ihre eigentlichen Absichten waren?

„An einem Ort wie diesem würde ich aber viel lieber in Gesellschaft speisen...und mit Gesellschaft meine ich nicht die Katze." , sie wusste nicht, woher sie den Mut nahm, so zu sprechen, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass er ihre Andeutungen begriff.

„Ich bin eins mit diesem Ort. Wenn er Dir unheimlich ist, kann ich der letzte sein, dessen Gesellschaft Du Dir wünschst." , sagte er verheißungsvoll.

„Der Ort ist mir nicht unheimlich." , sie wusste selbst, dass das nicht ganz die Wahrheit war, vor allem als sie daran dachte, was sich hinter der zweiten Zimmertüre gegenüber des Kamins befand, und war sich sicher, dass er ihre Lüge durchschaute wie eine Glasscheibe. „Es ist nur, es ist so still hier und ich wäre dankbar für einen Gesprächspartner." , fügte sie sich selbst rechtfertigend und erläuternd hinzu.

„Gut..." , sagte er, schien aber nicht ganz davon überzeugt zu sein.

Er trat zur Seite und machte somit den Weg in die Küche frei, sein rechter Arm war in einer einladenden Geste in diese ausgestreckt. Obwohl Erik schmal war, fast schon abgemagert wirkte, füllte seine große, hagere Erscheinung trotz allem einen beträchtlichen Teil des Türrahmens aus. Und bevor Christine über die entstehende Nähe zu ihm nachdenken, geschweige denn sich fragen konnten, ob sie den Mut dazu aufbringen würde, schlüpfte sie an ihm vorbei in die Küche. Sie berührte ihn nicht, unbewusst hatte sie sehr darauf geachtet, dass dies nicht passierte, doch das gestand sie sich erst auf der anderen Seite der Türe ein. Sie glaubte aber, dass er ihre Vorsicht bemerkt hatte. Als sie ihn passierte war die Spannung zwischen ihnen wie die zweier gleichpoliger Magnete gewesen. Sie wollte nicht, dass es so war, und doch saß das Entsetzen vor ihm noch immer tief in ihren Knochen. Schuldbewusst klopfte ihr Herz in ihrer Brust, doch dieses Gefühl wich Staunen und Überraschung als sie den reich gedeckten Tisch sah und die herrlichen Düfte noch viel intensiver einatmete als sie es im Kaminzimmer gekonnt hätte. Unzählige Kerzen erhellten den Raum in einem warmen Licht. Am Ende des Zimmers, das sie ja schon einmal betreten hatte, stand ein schwerer Holztisch, der so reichlich bedeckt war, dass Christine unwillkürlich an das Märchen vom Schlaraffenland denken musste. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass er nur ihrer kleinen Bitte wegen einen solchen Aufwand betrieben hatte. Spontan drehte sie sich zu ihm um, nachdem sie eine Weile ungläubig auf den Tisch gestarrt hatte, und schenkte ihm ganz spontan ihr herrlichstes und dankbarstes Lächeln. Sofort wich die knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen einer angenehm vertrauten Atmosphäre, welche es natürlich immer noch nicht war, aber das Grundgerüst stand zumindest schonmal. Christines Augen funkelten wie die eines Kindes vorm Weihnachtsbaum am Heiligen Abend und es tat ihm gut sie so zu sehen, unbekümmert, vielleicht für den Moment sogar glücklich und frei von Sorgen, hier bei ihm, fernab vom Tageslicht und anderen Menschen.

„Oh, vielen Dank!" , rief sie aus, überschwänglich, aber sie umarmte ihn nicht, was in einer _normalen_ Situation unter _normalen_ Bedingungen in diesem Moment sicherlich passiert wäre, das zeigte ihm und selbst ihr, obwohl sie gerade noch gedankenverloren gewesen war, dass die Atmosphäre keinesfalls vertraut, sondern immer noch angespannt war.

Wenig später saßen sie einander gegenüber am Tisch. Niemand sagt etwas. Eriks menschenerfahrene Augen ruhten auf Christine, sie konnte seinem Blick nicht standhalten und hatte ihren deswegen in Scham abgewendet. Mehr und mehr fügte sie sich in die Rolle des kleinen Mädchens, das es nicht ertragen konnte die Aufmerksamkeit eines älteren Mannes auf sich zu ziehen. Sie fragte sich, wie alt er wohl wirklich war, seine Maske verriet nichts darüber und sie vermutete, dass auch sein Gesicht keinen wahren Aufschluss darüber geben konnte. Seine Statur war kräftig, wenn auch ungeheuer dürr, aber seine Haltung verriet, dass er schon viele Jahre schmerzlicher Erfahrung hinter sich haben musste, wirkte er auch noch so erhaben wie er da vor ihr saß, schien er doch eine unsagbar schwere Bürde des Lebens auf den Schultern zu tragen. Sie wagte, ihn zu betrachten, die Fingerspitzen seiner beiden Hände berührten sich in einer nachdenklich unbewegten Position, erst jetzt, da sie sie in vollem Licht bewusst anschauen konnte, fiel ihr auf, dass seine Finger unnatürlich lang und knochig waren. _Fast wie die eines Skeletts_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ihr fuhr ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken, als sie an das zugleich sanfte und energische Zupacken seiner Hände dachte, die die ihren schon gehalten hatten. Regungslos nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass ihre Augen ihn von oben bis unten abtasteten, aber er rührte sich nicht, ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie unwohl ihm unter ihren Blicken zumute war.

„Bedien Dich." , sagte Erik schlicht als sie unschlüssig auf ihrem Stuhl herumrutschte.

Als hätte Christine auf ein Startsignal gewartet faltete sie ihre Hände und begann leise ein Tischgebet zu flüstern. Interessiert und überrascht zugleich betrachtete er das Geschehen, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Er lauschte auf ihre Worte, die nicht viel mehr als ein Hauchen waren.

„Komm, Herr Jesus, sei unser Gast und segne, was Du uns bescheret hast..."

Fremd Gottes Worte in seinem Haus, dachte er, fremd und unerhört, Gott richtete sein Aug und Ohr nicht in die unergründlichen Tiefen der Hölle, nicht auf das Monstrum, das er selbst geschaffen hatte, nicht mehr. Früher einmal hatte Erik selbst zu Gott gebetet, nur für ihn gesungen, aber die Antworten waren ausgeblieben. Er war ein unwissender Knabe gewesen, aber das Leben hatte ihm über die Jahrzehnte immer wieder gezeigt, dass es Gott entweder nicht gab oder er sich gegen ihn verschworen hatte. So befremdlich es für Erik auch schien selbst zu beten, desto natürlicher war es Christine in der unschuldigen Pose eines betenden Kindes zu sehen. Sie hatte ihre 18 Jahre noch nicht erreicht, soweit er wusste, aber sie war gewiss kein kleines Mädchen mehr. Er betrachtete sie und fühlte verdrängtes Verlangen in sich aufsteigen. Wie sie da saß und betete schien sie selbst eine Heilige zu sein, unberührbar und unschuldig, unbefleckt von den sündigen Wünschen der Menschheit. Als sie ihr Gebet beendet hatte sah sie kurz schüchtern zu ihm auf und lächelte:

„Warum beten Sie nicht?" , fragte sie.

„Weil Gott mich verlassen hat. Wozu Worte an den verschwenden, der mich werden ließ, was ich bin, antworte er ein wenig sarkastisch.

Christine war geschockt über seine Blasphemie, aber sie äußerte sich nicht mehr dazu, nur in groben Ansätzen konnte sie erahnen, dass er wirklich seine eigenen Kampf mit Gott führte. Sie aß einige Krebsschwänze und einen Hühnerschenkel, dazu Salat und ein Stück Baguette. Um das ganze herunterzuspülen hatte sie einen lieblichen Rotwein. Erik aß und trank nichts, er sagte auch nichts, er beobachtete sie nur, was sie schier wahnsinnig machte und sie auch ein wenig ängstigte. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Thema, über das sie sprechen konnte.

„Ich weiss, dass es unhöflich ist, danach zu fragen, aber ich hoffe, Sie vergeben mir, wenn ich Sie nach Ihrem Alter frage?" , wäre ihr der Rotwein nicht schon ein wenig zu Kopf gestiegen, hätte sie nie den Mut zu dieser Frage aufgebracht, die sie aus irgendeinem Grund brennend interessierte.

„Du meinst, weil ich ohne Maske etwa wie 200 aussehe?" , er versuchte irgendwie die Situation aufzulockern, was ihm aber mit seinem merkwürdigen Humor nicht gelang, sofort schämte sich Christine, als sie hörte, dass er ihre Frage sogleich mit seiner unfreiwilligen Demaskierung in Verbindung brachte, die sie verschuldet hatte.

„Es war eher, weil Ihre Maske nicht viel von Ihnen verrät. Aber Sie müssen nicht antworten. Es tut mir leid."

„Es muss Dir nicht leid tun. Ich bin zwar kein junger Mann mehr, aber keinesfalls zu eitel Dir mein Alter zu verraten, auch wenn ich mit meinen 50 Jahren sicherlich alt genug wäre Dein Vater zu sein."

„Warum haben Sie mich hergebracht?" , fragte sie ganz direkt heraus.

„Damit Du mit mir singst." , antwortete er schlicht.

„Das glaube ich nicht." , wagte sie zu zweifeln. „Wozu der Aufwand mit dem Essen, wenn Ihnen einzig nur am Duett gelegen gewesen wäre?"

„Du hattest Hunger oder etwa nicht?" , verteidigte er sich.

„Ja, aber ich wäre auch mit weniger zufrieden gewesen. Lügen Sie nicht, wenn Sie mein Vertrauen wollen." , sagte sie und dachte gleichzeitig, dass im Weine die Wahrheit lag.

„Christine..." , Erik schien in einer verbalen Falle zu sitzen.

„Es stimmt also, dass das Singen nicht der einzige Grund war?" , sie merkte selbst, wie sie immer mehr in Schwung kam und der Alkohol ihr ihre Hemmungen nahm.

„Ja, es stimmt." , sagte Erik leise, er wusste nicht, wie er ihr sagen sollte, dass er sie aus Liebe entführt hatte, aus einer Liebe heraus, von der er wusste, dass sie niemals erwidert werden würde. Dass er sie entführt hatte, weil er sie für sich haben wollte, weil er vermeiden wollte, dass sie eines Tages einem anderen Mann gehörte. Er hatte den Vicomte de Chagny gesehen am Abend als er sie mit nach unten nahm und es hatte ihn fast wahnsinnig gemacht als er sah, mit welcher Faszination und Vergötterung dieser Christine angestarrt hatte. Und doch wusste er, dass er sie zwingen konnte, hier bei ihm zu bleiben, dass sie es aber niemals aus freien Stücken tun würde. Aber jetzt, da sie wahrhaftig hier war, konnte er sie nicht einsperren, es war etwas, dass er nicht mit sich vereinbaren konnte. War er in seinem Leben zu manchen Zeiten auch noch so grausam gewesen, so war dies nun etwas, dass er einfach nicht fähig war zu tun. Als er den Schrecken in ihren Augen gesehen hatte als sie in sein nacktes Gesicht blickte, wusste er, dass er sie zurückbringen musste und nicht auf ewig hier behalten konnte. Er genoss also die Zeit, die ihm mit ihr vergönnt war und würde sich damit abfinden, wenn er sie wieder Paris und der Welt übergab, wohlwissend, dass dann alles zuende war, denn den _Engel der Musik _gab es nun nicht mehr, es waren also alle Möglichkeiten fort, den Kontakt mit ihr aufrecht zu erhalten, denn sie wusste nun, was für ein Monster sich hinter der sanften Engelsstimme und der großen Lüge verbarg. Er würde sie nur noch heimlich ansehen können und ihrer lieblichen Stimme lauschen, wenn er verborgen in Loge 5 saß. Er hatte sich weitestgehend damit abgefunden, auch wenn er wusste, dass er daran zerbrechen würde, wenn er sie nie mehr so nahe bei sich haben würde wie in der Zeit im Haus am See, aber er konnte die Kraft aufbringen, es zu akzeptieren. Aber jetzt wollte sie eine Antwort und was sollte er ihr sagen?

„Christine..." , setzte er noch einmal an und wurde fast ohnmächtig als er in ihre weitgeöffneten, neugierigen Augen blickte, die nicht als eine ehrliche Antwort verlangten.

„Hast Du Angst vor mir?" , fragte er und sah sie an.

„Ja..." , gab sie ehrlich zu.

Erik spürte wie sein Herz bei ihrer kurzen Antwort zerriss. Er wandte den Blick ab.

„...manchmal." , fügte sie hinzu als sie merkte, wie sehr sie ihn mit ihrem _Ja _enttäuschte. „Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass Sie mir gestern Abend Angst gemacht haben. Sie haben mich hierher gebracht und ich wusste nicht, wo ich bin, geschweige denn, wer sie sind, ich war eingesperrt in einem fremden Zimmer und dann..." , sie zögerte, „dann die Sache im Musikzimmer." , sie erzählte bewusst nicht noch einmal alle Einzelheiten, denn sie merkte, dass Erik sich all seiner Schuld bewusst war und bereute. „Aber Sie sind noch immer der _Engel der Musik_, Sie sind die Stimme, die mir die letzten Monate erleuchtete, die meine Stimme zu dem gemacht hat, was sie ist. Wie könnte ich vor der Stimme Angst haben, der ich einzig und allein mein großes Debüt verdanke, die mich besuchte, wenn ich einsam oder traurig war? Aber natürlich brach gestern meine Welt zusammen, als ich erkennen musste, dass das _Phantom der Oper _und mein _Engel der Musik _nichts weiter als ein und der selbe Mann sind, der aus irgendwelchen Gründen, die für mich nicht ersichtlich sind, die Leute auf eine derart gemeine Weise zum Narren hält und natürlich hatte ich Angst und habe sie noch...manchmal." , sie hielt inne.

„Bitte glaub nicht, dass ich Dich zum Narren halten wollte Christine. Aber ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit in Deiner Nähe zu sein als Dir Dein _Engel der Musik _zu sein, den Du Dir so sehr wünschtest."

Und als sie in seine tiefliegenden blauen Augen sah, begriff sie plötzlich alles und brauchte keine weiteren Erklärungen. Sie erkannte Vergötterung in seinem Blick, aber auch ein kontrolliertes Verlangen und Begehren und sie verstand, dass er nichts weiter wollte, außer in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Das also hatte er gemeint als er sagte, er wäre _nur ein Mann_, er war viel zu sehr _Engel _als dass er etwas anderes damit hätte meinen können, das erkannte sie jetzt.

„Oh, Erik..." , sagte sie, „lassen Sie mich noch einmal ihr Gesicht sehen und ich verspreche Ihnen, nichts weiter als den Mann, der sie sind und den Engel, der sie mir waren hinter der Maske zu sehen."

Erik sprang auf und stieß dabei seinen Stuhl um, der lautstark auf dem Boden aufschlug, Christine zuckte zusammen. Und härter als er beabsichtigt hatte und mit einer Vehemenz, die keinen Wiederspruch duldete, brüllte er schon fast:

„Ich bringe Dich jetzt nach oben zurück."

Und Christine wiedersprach nicht, denn sie fühlte, wie die erschreckende Wut von gestern Abend wieder in ihm hochzukochen begann und begriff, dass es das beste war.


	6. Kapitel 5

Die Dunkelheit außerhalb der Wohnung am See erdrückte sie fast. War es im Boot noch recht hell gewesen, so hüllte sie die Finsternis nun vollkommen ein als sie durch die Katakomben Stufe um Stufe nach oben stiegen. Auch wenn er schwieg fühlte Christine, wie wütend Erik war. Orientierungslos strauchelte sie hinter ihm her, während er schnellen Schritts voranging und mit der schwarzen Nacht, die sie umgab, anscheinend so wenig Probleme hatte wie eine Katze. _Du willst eine große Opernsängerin sein? Du bist nichts als ein kleines, dummes Mädchen_, schalt sich Christine, während sie hin und wieder stolperte und fast hinfiel. Erik nahm sie gar nicht zur Kenntnis, er ging einfach voran als wäre er allein unterwegs. Und Christine konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, schließlich hatte sie um etwas gebeten, das für ihn schlimmer war als alles andere auf Erden. Wie naiv musste man sein zu denken, er würde einfach aufgrund ihrer Bitte noch einmal sein Gesicht zeigen? Wie naiv musste man sein zu glauben, dass es beim zweiten Mal nicht mehr so schrecklich anzuschauen wäre? Obwohl sie sich diesbezüglich tatsächlich fragte. Hatte sie sein Gesicht beim ersten Mal nur so grauenvoll gefunden, weil sie nichts darauf vorbereitet hatte? Hätte sie beim zweiten Mal anders reagiert, da sie wusste, was sich hinter dem leblosen Weiß verbarg? Sie versuchte in der Finsternis sein Gesicht vor ihrem geistigen Auge zu rekonstruieren und kam zu dem Schluss, als sie es fast wahrhaftig vor sich sah, dass das in dieser Dunkelheit nicht die beste Idee gewesen war. Ihr Atem ging schneller, das Grauen kehrte zurück, jetzt, da er schwieg und wütend war, war nichts übrig von dem Engel, der er sein konnte, und somit auch nichts, was ihre Angst besänftigen konnte. Ja, sein Gesicht war das unheimlichste und schlimmste, was sie je gesehen hatte, aber neben seinem Totenschädel kam hinzu, dass er nicht recht wusste mit seinen Emotionen umzugehen, sie zu kontrollieren, sie im Zaum zu halten, zumindest was Hass und Wut anbelangte und das war es, was ihr wirklich Angst machte, viel mehr noch als seine entstellte Erscheinung.

In Gedanken verloren ertastete sie sich hilflos den Weg entlang der kalt feuchten Wände, während sie Stufe um Stufe immer weiter emporstieg. Die Frage nach der zweiten Reaktion auf sein Gesicht schien sich in einer Endlosschleife immer und immer wieder in ihrem Kopf zu wiederholen, so dass sie gar nicht merkte, wie sehr sie außer Atem war. Die dunklen Kellergewölbe um sie herum verblassten und in ihrem Geiste gab es einzig und allein nur noch diesen Gedanken. Sie konzentrierte sich so sehr darauf, freilich ohne zu einer Lösung zu kommen, dass sie überhaupt nicht registrierte, dass der vermeintliche Absatz der Treppe erst einige Stufen höher lag. Demnach nahm sie die nächste Stufe nicht, sondern stolperte über eben diese. Sie fiel der Länge nach hin, schlug nicht eben sanft auf und sah für kurze Zeit bunte Blitze vor ihren Augen aufzucken. Ihre Sinne schienen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu schwinden, doch dieses Gefühl legte sich sofort wieder, als Christine merkte, dass Erik ganz plötzlich vor ihr stand. Am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie wahr, dass er nicht mehr wütend, sondern seine Wut Besorgnis und einem Hauch von Angst gewichen war, dennoch klang er ziemlich emotionslos als er fragte:

„Hast Du Dich verletzt?"

„Nein!" , antwortete Christine bestimmt und sicher, dass es so war.

Doch als sie versuchte aufzustehen, drehte sich die Welt und ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Kopf und ihren rechten Fuß, sodass sie stöhnend zurück auf die Treppe sank. Unschlüssig stand Erik vor ihr, der Engel in ihm wollte ihr helfen, aber das Monstrum, das er war, verbot es ihm. Wollte er ihr helfen, so musste er sie zwangsläufig berühren und nicht nur das, er musste sie richtig anfassen, sie hochheben, sie möglicherweise sogar tragen. Und über die Erfahrungen, die er während seines gepeinigten Lebens im Kontakt mit anderen Menschen gesammelt hatte, war er sich beinahe sicher, dass Christine lieber auf diesen Treppen, die ein Teil seines finsteren Reiches waren, gestorben wäre als das zuzulassen. Aber Christine war fernab davon sterben zu wollen. Zwar immer noch ein wenig benebelt begriff sie trotzdem seine Hemmungen, begriff, dass er Angst hatte, sie würde erneut vor ihm zurückschrecken, wenn er auf sie zutrat, um ihr hoch zu helfen. Doch der Schleier der Benommenheit hatte ihr jegliche Angst vor ihm genommen, vielmehr hatten sich Schauervisionen Zugang zu ihrem Kopf verschafft, dass sie einsam und alleine würde hier liegen müssen, für immer, hier in der ewigen Dunkelheit. Um sie abzuschütteln versuchte sie noch einmal aufzustehen, aber ihr rechter Fuß versagte ihr den Dienst und beschwerte sich über die Unverfrorenheit gebraucht zu werden mit einem stechenden Schmerz, der bis hinauf ins Schienbein pochte. Da sie erkennen musste, dass es ein Aufstehen aus eigener Kraft nicht geben und sie hier liegen bleiben würde, wenn Erik sich nicht überwand ihr zu helfen, flehte sie schon fast, als sie sagte:

„Alleine schaffe ich es nicht. Bitte helfen Sie mir!"

„Wirklich?" , er brauchte noch diese letzte Bestätigung, um überzeugt zu sein, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Erik..." , sagte sie mit neuem Mut, „Hab keine Furcht!"

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn duzte und plötzlich fühlte er sich in der verkehrten Rolle. Hatte er diesen Satz nicht noch einige Stunden vorher zu ihr gesagt? Sein Herz raste und irgendwie war es ihm unangenehm, dass sie ihn so leicht durchschaut hatte. Behutsam kniete er sich zu ihr hinab und umfasste ihren Körper ganz vorsichtig etwas oberhalb der Taille. Er spürte die Angespanntheit Christines als er sie berührte, doch sie wich unter seinen Händen nicht zurück, wofür er unendlich dankbar war.

Christine erwartete die Berührung seiner Hände unter höchster Nervosität. Es war nämlich nicht so, dass das Entsetzen vor körperlicher Nähe zu ihm gewichen war, sie war sich nur bewusst, dass es keinen anderen Ausweg gab. Hätte ihre Anspannung geleuchtet, so wäre sicher das gesamte Kellergewölbe in hellster Pracht erstrahlt, aber so war es natürlich nicht. Es blieb dunkel und sie war dankbar, dass sie sich, wie er hinter seiner Maske, hinter der schwarzen Maske der Nacht verstecken konnte, denn sie musste unendlich bleich und ungesund aussehen und sicherlich stand ihr ein gewisses Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Als ihr bewusst wurde, dass er sich tatsächlich hinunterbeugte um ihr aufzuhelfen, hielt sie den Atem an und glaubte gleich ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, als sie wirklich realisierte, dass die Berührung unausweichlich war. Aber ein Schauer herrlichen Entsetzens durchfuhr sie als seine kalten Hände sich um ihren Körper legten. Seine Berührung war nicht schlimm, ekelerregend oder grauenvoll wie sie es erwartet hatte, ganz im Gegenteil, sie spürte die behutsame Sanftheit und die zaghafte Vorsicht, mit der er sie packte und emporhob. Elektrisiert und unbekannte Empfindungen wahrnehmend ließ Christine es geschehen. Als sie aufrecht vor ihm stand, starrte sie ihn an, starrte dorthin, wo sie seine Augen im Dunkeln vermutete und obwohl sie sie nicht wirklich sehen konnte, fühlte sie, dass auch er ihr in die Augen sah. Für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen, doch das Wuseln einer Ratte um Christines Beine, ließ sie einen kleinen Schrei ausstoßen und sich für eine lange Sekunde noch etwas tiefer in Eriks Griff sinken, ein Bisschen näher an seine Brust. Sie merkte, wie sich der Druck seiner Hände oberhalb ihrer Taille etwas verstärkte, nicht schmerzlich, sondern vielmehr leidenschaftlich, wenn auch ungeheuer vorsichtig, gejagt von der Angst etwas falsch zu machen, und sie genoss es, schmiegte sich kurz noch etwas enger an ihn und ließ dann von ihm ab. Sie schämte sich ein Bisschen, fühlte sich sündig und unhöflich und wusste doch nicht recht, warum.

Erik wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sie sich im Schreck der Ratte wegen in seine Arme fallen ließ, hatte er ganz tief den Duft ihrer Haare eingeatmet und wusste im Stillen, dass er würde niemals wieder davon loskommen. Ihre Handlung war ein Reflex gewesen, aber sie war danach nicht gleich zurückgewichen, sie war für einen Moment verharrt. Das hatte er registriert und auch wenn es für ihn noch so unglaublich schien, so schien sie doch, für diesen kurzen Augenblick, gerne in seinen Armen zu sein. Aber die Magie war jetzt verflogen, so plötzlich und unverhofft wie sie gekommen war, war sie auch wieder verschwunden. Er stützte sie mit seinem linken Arm und ging einige Stufen mit ihr, was ihr aber starke Schmerzen zu verursachen schien. Also fackelte er nicht lange, gab sich selbst nicht die Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken und in altbekannte Ängste zu verfallen, nahm sie mit einem Schwung und trug sie. _Wie eine Braut über die _Schwelle, dachte er bitter und merkte im selben Moment dennoch etwas belustigt, aber auch erleichtert, dass sie sich über seine spontane Aktion erschreckte, dann aber gleich in wohlige Sicherheit zurücksank. Um besseren Halt zu haben schlang Christine die Arme um seinen Hals und spürte plötzlich unendliche Schläfrigkeit gepaart mit noch immer ein wenig wehrender Benommenheit vom Sturz über sich hereinbrechen, legte den Kopf an seine Brust und schloss die Augen, fühlte sich sicher und geborgen und wollte nicht, dass dieser Aufstieg durch die Nacht jemals ein Ende fand.


	7. Kapitel 6

Vielen lieben Dank an alle ReviewerInnen! Es freut mich, dass meine Geschichte doch einige Interessenten findet, zumal sie ja nicht gerade sehr actiongeladen ist, sondern tatsächlich zu einem Großteil nur auf die Gefühle von Erik und Christine eingeht und ihr Miteinander beschreibt. Ich hoffe, das Interesse bleibt auch weiterhin bestehen. Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie musste wohl eingedöst sein, denn als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug lag sie auf der roten samtenen Chaiselonge in ihrer Garderobe. Alles war wie immer, sogar die vielen Blumen, die sie am Abend ihres triumphalen Erfolges bekommen hatte, waren noch da, obwohl einige von ihnen bereits die Köpfe hängen ließen als trauerten sie, nun alt geworden, um ihre vergangene Jugend. Das Licht der Gaslampen und die vielen verschiedenen Farben waren unerträglich grell. Christine kniff noch einmal die Augen zusammen, ehe sie sie wieder öffnete und sich besann, was geschehen war. Panik ergriff sie als sie Erik mit umherwandernden Blicken suchte und einsehen musste, dass er nicht mehr im Zimmer war, sie fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr einsam. Der pompöse Raum mit all seinen Möbeln, seinem Kram und überflüssigen Kitsch wirkte plötzlich so unendlich erdrückend und einengend auf sie, dass sie glaubte ersticken zu müssen. Er konnte sie doch nicht einfach verlassen haben ohne ihr _auf wiedersehen _zu sagen, oder gar ein _Leb wohl_? Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? War jetzt alles zuende, da ihr _Engel der Musik _gar nicht existierte? Sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass seine Stimme sie nie wieder verzaubern sollte. Sie war für sie zu einem Rauschmittel geworden, dessen Abwesenheit sie nur schwer oder gar nicht würde verkraften können. Und sie wusste, sie würde sich nie wieder so geborgen fühlen wie in seinen Armen als er sie getragen hatte. Seltsam, sie kannte diesen merkwürdigen Mann nicht einmal richtig, aber seit ihr Vater gestorben war, gab es in ihrem Inneren eine Stelle, die einem gerodeten Wald glich. Dort gab es nichts mehr, dort blühte nichts mehr. Und war sie nach außen hin auch immer das fröhliche, lebenslustige Mädchen gewesen, so hatte sie sich doch tief in ihrer Seele unendlich einsam und verlassen gefühlt und niemals wieder hatte es ein Mensch geschafft, ihr Brachland in Blüte zu setzen. Erst heute schien es als keime versteckt unter der Erde etwas, das versuchte Wurzeln zu schlagen. Und jetzt, da Erik fort war, musste es verdorren, denn es gab nichts mehr, was es nähren konnte. Sie wusste, wenn ihr Engel nun tatsächlich verschwunden war und nicht mehr zurückkam, der kahle Fleck auf ihrer Seele noch ein Stück weiterwachsen würde, aber warum war nicht klar erkennbar für sie. Sie konnte das Gefühl nicht erklären, das sie bei dem Gedanken an ihn empfand, sie erkannte nur, erstaunt über sich selbst, dass es fernab von Furcht war, wie als hätten die Nebel der Katakomben ihre Ängste vor seinem Gesicht und seiner Wut mit sich genommen und in die ewige Dunkelheit getragen.

Christine erhob sich etwas schwerfällig von der Chaiselonge, irrte im Zimmer herum und suchte nach irgendeinem Anhaltspunkt, wohin Erik verschwunden war. Vielleicht hatte er ihr wenigstens einen Brief hinterlassen? Sie registrierte, dass ihr rechter Fuß immer noch schmerzte, wenn sie ihn benutzte, ignorierte es aber, denn es war längst nicht mehr so schlimm wie kurz nach ihrem Sturz. Enttäuschung brach über sie herein als sie nichts fand, was auch nur andeutete, dass Erik jemals hier gewesen war. Sie fühlte, wie Tränen sich in ihren Augen bildeten und brannten, als sie versuchte, sie zurückzuhalten. Sie hatte so oft geweint in den letzten Tagen, sie wollte einfach nicht mehr. Und doch waren Einsamkeit und die plötzliche Gewissheit, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde, mächtiger, ließen sie kraftlos zurück auf die Chaiselonge sinken und triumphierten. Ein Schleier aus Tränen legte sich über ihre Augen und rann in silbernen Fäden ihre Wangen hinab.

„Oh, Erik..." , seufzte sie, kläglicher und sehnsuchtsvoller als alle tragischen Liebesarien, die jemals komponiert worden waren.

Sie saß noch eine Weile so da, wie lange, konnte sie im Nachhinein nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen. Es kam ihr endlos vor, wie sie da auf dem pompösen Möbelstück, auf dem sie noch viel mehr wie ein Häufchen Elend wirkte, ihr Gesicht in den Händen vergrub und schluchzte als würde ihr das Herz zerreißen, und doch tickten die Uhren der Welt unermüdlich weiter als wollten sie damit ihre arrogante Gleichgültigkeit zum Besten geben.

„Christine, weshalb weinst Du denn?"

Mit einem Mal kniete Erik vor ihr, er klang besorgt. Sie hatte ihn nicht eintreten, noch irgendein anderes Geräusch verursachen hören. Mit einer Geste als wollte er ihr mit der linken Hand die ins Gesicht gefallenen Locken fortstreichen und ihre Wange streicheln, um die Tränen wegzuwichen hatte er sich vor ihr nieder gelassen, aber er tat es nicht, er hielt einfach in der Bewegung inne und verharrte einen Augenblick, besann sich, was er im Begriff war zu tun und ließ die Hand sinken. Die plötzliche Vision, sie könnte unter seiner Berührung zu Stein erstarren wie die tapferen Krieger beim Anblick der Medusa, suchte ihn heim und ließ ihn schmerzhaft erkennen, dass er es niemals wagen würde, sie ohne direkte Aufforderung ihrerseits, die natürlich nur notwendigen Ursprungs sein konnte, zu berühren. Das Hässliche konnte eine so wundervolle Blume wie sie nur zum verdorren bringen, selbst wenn sie für einen kurzen Augenblick geglaubt hatte, es wäre die Sonne, die ihre Blätter wärmte. Christines Augen verrieten Verwunderung und Ungläubigkeit und tasteten unruhig die seinen und die Maske ab, während der Rest ihres Körpers erstarrt zu sein schien, fast als _wäre_ er aus Stein. Unbeweglich, die Hände nur etwa 15cm von ihrem Gesicht entfernt und mit halb getrockneten Tränenbahnen auf ihren Wangen wirkte sie wie ein marmorner Friedhofsengel, schön und doch in ewiger Verzweiflung gefangen. Erik hielt ihrem Blick stand, wenn ihre Augen die seinen trafen, und obwohl ihm dieser Moment unendlich lang erschien, dauerte er nur wenige Sekunden bis Christine überschwänglich aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachte, die Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und ihren Kopf zärtlich auf seine rechte Schulter legte, dass sie mit ihrer linken Gesichtshälfte an seinem Hals ruhte. Sie hatte erneut zu weinen begonnen, zwar war der Grund ein anderer geworden, doch die Tränen flossen trotzdem, liefen ihr Gesicht hinab soweit sie konnten bis sie von Eriks Nähe gestoppt wurden. Die Tränen ihrer linken Seite berührten seinen Hals, liefen daran hinunter und wurden letztendlich aufgesogen von seinem Hemdkragen. Erik schloss die Lider und spürte wie sich auch in seinen Augen Tränen bildeten, die hinter seiner Maske ihren Weg suchten. Noch nie hatte jemand Trost bei ihm gesucht und doch gab ihm ihr Schluchzen, das er ganz dicht an seinem linken Ohr hörte zu verstehen, dass es so war. Wie gerne hätte er ihr übers Haar gestrichen, sie in den Arm genommen und getröstet, aber er konnte nicht. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn ihre Umarmung zu erwidern. Überall war der Duft ihrer Haare, erfüllte seinen Kopf und seinen Körper, ihre braunen Locken streichelten seine Haut an den Stellen, die nicht von der Maske bedeckt wurden...und ihre Tränen! Sie rannen seinen Hals hinab, warm und sanft, und er glaubte verrückt werden zu müssen. War die Nähe zu diesem Mädchen nicht alles, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, wovon er jemals geträumt hatte? Und jetzt, da sie freiwillig zu ihm kam, ihn berührte, seine Nähe suchte, konnte er nichts tun. Er hatte längst vor vielen Jahren erkannt, dass die Einsamkeit und die Abscheu der Menschen ein ganzes Stück seiner Menschlichkeit eingefordert hatten, aber hatten sie ihn auch unfähig gemacht Zärtlichkeiten zu erwidern? Konnte das sein? Was für eine schreckliche Wahrheit, wenn sie denn zutraf. Aber er kam letztlich zu dem Schluss, dass, wenn er fähig war Liebe für einen Menschen zu empfinden, seine Angespanntheit in einer Situation wie dieser nur aus mangelnder Erfahrung und Unsicherheit heraus resultierte, bisher hatte er nie auf solch liebevolle Handlungen reagieren müssen. War er nach außen hin auch gealtert, so war er tief in seinem Inneren noch immer der unerfahrene Junge von einst, der begierig war, etwas über die Liebe zu lernen und doch nie die Chance dazu bekommen hatte. Niemand hatte auch nur gewagt ihn zu berühren, nachdem er sein Gesicht kannte, keine Frau hatte je etwas anderes in ihm gesehen als ein entstelltes Ungeheuer, und jetzt war diese Schönheit so nah bei ihm, ganz aus ihrem eigenen Willen heraus, dass er sogar ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

Christine ließ plötzlich von ihm ab und blickte ihm vorwurfsvoll in die Augen, während ihre Hände seine Oberarme umfassten:

„Ich dachte, Du wärst gegangen...für immer. Verlass mich nicht wieder ohne ein Wort."

Erst jetzt erkannte Erik, dass sie wahrhaftig wegen ihm geweint hatte, aber nicht aus Furcht, sondern weil sie geglaubt hatte, er hätte sie einfach zurückgelassen ohne sich zu verabschieden. Wie konnte sie das nur denken, wo sie doch alles war, was seine Einsamkeit ein klein Wenig verscheuchte? Wieso kümmerte sie es überhaupt? Musste sie nicht viel mehr froh sein, dass das Biest sein Opfer wieder der Freiheit übergab, freiwillig, ganz ohne Kampf? Kraftlos sank Christine in ihre Umarmung zurück und ungläubig lauschte er ihrer Stimme ganz dicht an seinem Ohr als sie sagte:

„Ich möchte wieder mit Dir zurück."


	8. Kapitel 7

Ich hab mich sehr über die vielen Reviews zum letzten Kapitel gefreut. Wenn ein neues Kapitel online ist, dann warte ich immer ganz gespannt und sehnsüchtig auf die nächsten. Also bitte immer weiter reviewen :-). Sorry, wenn's manchmal mit dem Posten länger dauert, aber dafür ist das Kapitel diesmal auch wieder etwas länger. Bis zum nächsten Mal, liebe Grüße, Timebird.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noch bevor sie auch nur andeutete sich aus der Umarmung lösen zu wollen, fand Erik seine Stimme wieder und die Kraft sie sanft an den Schultern zurück zu drücken.

„Christine, Du musst das nicht sagen, nur weil Du Angst vor mir hast. Ich weiss, ich habe Dir seit unserer ersten Begegnung einige Male Angst gemacht und es tut mir leid. Aber Du kannst wirklich gehen, es steht Dir frei, ich werde Dich nicht aufhalten."

Wortlos legte sie ihren Kopf in Schiefhaltung als sei sie verwundert über das, was er sagte. Dennoch kam sie ins Grübeln, wollte sie wirklich, was sie so kühn in den Raum geworfen hatte? Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte _ja_, aber ihr Verstand, wenn auch noch nicht um so viele Lebenserfahrungen bereichert, war doch skeptisch, konnte er doch nicht sicher sein, auf was er sich da einließ. Und plötzlich wusste sie, dass sie noch einmal Eriks Gesicht sehen musste, um die Entscheidung treffen zu können. Sie ging jedoch behutsamer vor als beim ersten Mal. Ganz vorsichtig, so als habe sie Angst ihn erschrecken zu können, hob sie zaghaft ihre rechte Hand im Ansatz seine kalte Porzellanwange zu berühren. Doch soweit kam sie nicht, denn Erik erkannte ihre Absicht und die Angst, dass sie noch einmal sein grauenvolles Gesicht sehen würde, war stärker als die Angst davor sie zu berühren. So nahm er ihre Hand sanft mit der seinen und stoppte somit ihr wagemutiges Vorhaben. Christine sah ein, dass es sinnlos war, aber sie hatte umgehend eine weitere Idee, die ihr wahrlich zeigen sollte, ob der _Engel der Musik _gut oder böse war. Dieses Schubladendenken war natürlich kindisch und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass sie durch keinen Trick oder Test wirklich erkennen konnte, wie Erik gestrickt war, was er tatsächlich vorhatte, denn er war unberechenbar, das war das einzige, was sie bisher über ihn wirklich hatte herausfinden können. Dennoch befreite sie sich schweigend aus seinem lockeren Griff, stand ein Bisschen zu abrupt auf und wandte sich zur Tür.

Nun gut, dachte Erik, wenn das der Preis war, war er einfach zu hoch. Wenn sie nur blieb, wenn sie noch einmal sein Gesicht sah, musste er sie gehen lassen, schweren Herzens und sich der Einsamkeit opfernd. Ein Gedankenblitz durchzuckte ihn und ließ ihn schmerzlich die Wirklichkeit erkennen: Wie konnte er überhaupt glauben, sie würde bleiben, nachdem sie es noch einmal gesehen hatte? Resigniert und unsagbar traurig und enttäuscht, dass es so geschehen musste, wie es gerade in diesem Augenblick passierte, blickte er ihr nach, wie sie die Tür öffnete und in den schummrig beleuchteten Korridor hinaustrat. In Gedanken schalt er sich einen Narren. Er hasste sein Selbstmitleid und doch bedauerte er sich selbst, bedauerte, dass er sich eingebildet hatte, dass er naiv genug gewesen war zu glauben, sie könnte freiwillig bei ihm bleiben. Die Träume, Gedanken und heimlich ersehnten Wünsche waren schön, aber die Wirklichkeit war hässlich wie sein Gesicht. Sein Herz zerbrach als sie den Raum verließ.

Der Flur lag verlassen da als Christine ihn betrat. Stille hüllte sie ein und die schummrige Beleuchtung ließ den Eindruck entstehen, man befände sich auf einem Schiff, über das die Nachtruhe bereits ihre Flügel ausgebreitet hatte. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen, ein wenig unheimlich, vor allem aber ungewöhnlich! Christine hatte zwar kein bewusstes Wissen darüber, wie spät es war, aber ihre innere Uhr sagte ihr, dass es in etwa zwischen 20:00 und 22:00 sein musste. Diese Erkenntnis zusammengenommen mit der Tatsache, dass in diesem Bereich der Oper anscheinend niemand mehr war, überzeugte sie, dass heute einer der vorstellungsfreien Abende sein musste, Dienstag oder Mittwoch also. Aber sie glaubte sich zu erinnern, die _Margarete _am Montagabend gesungen zu haben, demnach wäre es jetzt Dienstagabend. Aber aus welchem Grund stand sie eigentlich mitten auf diesem verlassenen Korridor? Kurz musste sie sich selbst daran erinnern, da sie für den Moment über ihre zeitliche Orientierung hin vergessen hatte, was sie eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. Ja, es war ein Test. Sie wollte herausfinden, ob Erik sie wirklich gehen ließ und bisher machte er keine Anstalten ihr zu folgen. Sie zog die Türe hinter sich zu ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen. Sie wartete, nichts geschah. Und obgleich es auch das war, was sie wollte, um sicher zu sein, dass Erik keine bösen Absichten hegte, merkte sie doch eine leichte Enttäuschung in sich aufsteigen: Er ließ sie wirklich ganz ohne Kommentar einfach gehen! Sie hatte ja nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie er sich fühlte, wie er dort saß auf dem Boden ihrer Garderobe, zusammengefallen, enttäuscht, völlig seines Lebenswillens und all seiner Kräfte beraubt. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben war die Gleichgültigkeit größer gewesen. Er wollte einfach nur an der Stelle sitzen bleiben, an der sie ihn umarmt hatte, ganz egal, ob er dabei von jemandem entdeckt werden konnte, ganz egal, ob sie letztendlich das berüchtigte _Phantom der Oper _doch schnappten und es für all die Verbrechen bestraften, die es begangen hatte.

Christine bereute plötzlich, die Türe hinter sich geschlossen zu haben, konnte sie nun doch nicht sehen, was Erik tat. Was, wenn er die Sache nun einfach akzeptierte, sie einfach hinnahm und ging? Allein würde Christine niemals den Weg zu seiner unterirdischen Behausung wiederfinden und wahrscheinlich auch nicht den Mut. Sie bekam mit einem Mal große Zweifel an ihrem fragwürdigen Test, das Ganze konnte auch ordentlich schief gehen. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, weil sie ein weiteres Mal so unüberlegt gehandelt hatte, fernab davon überhaupt nur zu ahnen, was sie Erik auf diese Weise antat. Aber sie konnte nun nicht mehr zurück, sie hatte den Stein bereits ins Rollen gebracht. Unschlüssig stand sie da und wusste nicht recht, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte, als sich plötzlich eine neue Idee in ihr Gedankenwirrwarr mischte. Zwar hatte diese nichts mit der aktuellen Problematik zu tun, doch ging sie trotzdem ohne weiteres Zögern auf dem direkten Weg zur Schlafunterkunft der Mädchen vom Corps de Ballett. Die meiste Zeit waren die Korridore verlassen und hörte sie doch einmal Stimmen, achtete sie bewusst darauf, nicht entdeckt zu werden. Und ein wenig belustigt fragte sie sich, was wohl für Gerüchte entstanden waren, nachdem sie nach der _Faust_-Aufführung einfach verschwunden war, wurde sich aber auch darüber bewusst, dass es durchaus Leute gab, die sich ernsthafte Sorgen um sie machen konnte. So nahm sie sich vor auf jeden Fall eine Nachricht in ihrer Garderobe zu hinterlassen, bevor sie mit Erik zurückkehrte. Fragwürdig war nur, was sie daraufschreiben sollte, aber ihr würde schon etwas einfallen, an ausreichender Phantasie hatte es ihr nie gefehlt. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, öffnete sie leise die Tür und konnte dennoch das hölzerne Knarzen dieser nicht gänzlich vermeiden. Während sie den großen Raum betrat, musste sie erkennen, dass ihr inneres Zeitgefühl sich offenbar geirrt hatte. Sie stellte fest, dass die Gaslampen bereits heruntergedreht waren und alle Mädchen schon tief und fest schlummerten. Es musste also in jedem Fall schon weit nach 21:30, um 21:30 war nämlich Bettruhe vorgeschrieben für die Mädchen vom Corps de Ballet, was aber nicht hieß, dass dann auch wirklich geschlafen wurde, oft wurde noch heimlich getuschelt und gelacht. Wenn jetzt aber alle schon schliefen musste es mindestens 22:30 sein, eher noch später und Christine wunderte sich, dass sie nach all den Geschehnissen des Tages keinen Hauch von Müdigkeit spürte. Mit leichten Schritten, bewusst darauf achtend, dass die alten Bretter unter ihren Füßen nicht knarrten, schlich sie sich zu ihrem Bett. Im fast dunklen Zimmer war es schwierig, sich zu orientieren, aber Christine fand den Weg, sie war ihn schon zu oft gegangen als dass sie auch nur an eine einzige Bettkante stieß. Zwischen ihrem Bett und dem nächsten auf der linken Seite stand ein kleiner hölzerner Nachttisch, auf dem eine Gaslampe mit winziger Flamme ein wenig Licht spendete, das machte es etwas einfacher zu finden, was sie suchte, obwohl sie ganz genau wusste, wo es sich befand: Unter ihrer Matratze nämlich. Die Schwierigkeit dieser Aktion hatte also nicht darin bestanden ihr Bett im Halbdunkel zu finden, sondern die Matratze so lautlos anzuheben, dass es niemand mitbekam. Nicht auszudenken, was sofort für Klatschgespräche losgegangen wären, wenn auch nur zwei Ballettratten erwachten, im Nu wären sie alle wach und würden sie mit Fragen überhäufen. Und das Letzte, was Christine in diesem Moment wollte, war eine derartige Aufmerksamkeit, also ging sie ganz behutsam vor als sie die Holzliegefläche ihres Bettes freilegte. Sie fand auch sofort, was sie suchte. Am Kopfende lag ein vergilbtes Stück Papier, zerknittert, unzählige Male bereits gefaltet und wieder auseinander gefaltet, winzige Einrisse schmückten seine Ränder. Andächtig nahm Christine es in die Hand als sie von hinten plötzlich ein Flüstern hörte, das es nicht wirklich schaffte die Lautstärke so zu unterdrücken, wie es eigentlich gewollt war.

„Christine! Was machst Du hier? Und wo bist Du gewesen?"

Vor Schreck ließ Christine die Matratze fallen und betete im Stille, dass niemand sonst erwachte, einen kurzen Moment setzte ihr Herz aus. Anscheinend waren die Proben heute anstrengend genug gewesen, um für einen tiefen Schlaf bei den meisten zu sorgen, niemand sonst verließ seine Traumwelt, um die Geschehnisse im Schlafraum mitzubekommen. Christine drehte sich mit großen Augen um, etwas hilflos sah sie aus, weil sie bereits in ihrem Kopf versuchte, sich Antworten zurecht zu legen, die glaubwürdig klangen und nicht für Beunruhigung sorgen würden. Meg Giry, die Tochter der Ballettlehrerin, hatte ihren Kopf in die Hand gestützt und sicherte das Ganze mit ihrem Ellbogen auf dem Kopfkissen ab. Erwartungsvoll sah sie Christine an. Erleichtert darüber, dass es sich um Meg, ihre Freundin, handelte, natürlich wusste sie, dass diese immer neben ihr schlief, aber sie hatte es für den Augenblick vergessen, erkannte sie, dass sie die Wahrheit erzählen konnte. Sie kniete sich neben das Bett und nahm die freie Hand der zierlichen, blonden Person in ihre Hände.

„Oh Meg, Du wirst es nicht glauben. Der _Engel der Musik _ist zu mir gekommen, leibhaftig, und hat mich mit in sein Reich genommen. Es liegt tief unter der Oper, an einem See. Der Engel heisst Erik und dort unten lebt er, er komponiert viel und ich habe mein eigenes Zimmer dort. Eine Katze gibt es auch, so schön und geschmeidig wie Du vorher noch keine gesehen hast..." , hatte Christine noch zögerlich begonnen zu erzählen, so konnte sie ihr Mitteilungsbedürfnis nun kaum unterdrücken. Erst jetzt hielt sie inne und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Erik hatte zwar nicht ausdrücklich verboten, dass sie von ihrer Entführung berichtete, aber vermutlich hätte sie wissen müssen, dass es selbstverständlich war, dies nicht zu tun. Sie hätte sich schlagen können für diesen offenherzigen Bericht.

„Meg, Du musst mir versprechen, es niemandem weiterzuerzählen!" , sagte sie eindringlich.

Meg schien zu dieser späten Stunde mit so vielen Informationen überfordert zu sein und wirklich begreifen konnte sie nicht, was ihr die Freundin soeben mitgeteilt hatte. Trotzdem versprach sie, worum Christine sie bat und war sich am nächsten Morgen nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob sie ihr nächtliches Erlebnis vielleicht nur geträumt hatte.

Nachdem Christine Megs Wort hatte, nichts weiterzusagen, wandte sie sich wieder der Matratze zu und brachte diese wieder in ihre normale Lage zurück, steckte den Zettel, den sie noch immer in ihrer Hand hielt, in ihren Ausschnitt, in die obere Öffnung ihres Korsetts und verließ sachte den Schlafraum und schloss ganz vorsichtig hinter sich die Tür.

Das Verlassen der Schlafkammer holte sie schlagartig in die Realität zurück. Was, wenn er nicht mehr da war, wenn sie jetzt zur Garderobe zurückkehrte? Was, wenn er wieder böse war, wenn er wieder seinem Jähzorn zum Opfer fiel? Christine durfte gar nicht daran denken. Es hatte gut getan mit Meg, wenn auch nur kurz, zu sprechen, sie war ein Teil ihrer normalen, alltäglichen Wirklichkeit und das war etwas sehr Beruhigendes. Aber jetzt lag anklagend der menschenverlassene Korridor vor ihr als wäre er die letzte Meile, die sie in ihrem Leben gehen würde. Mit angespannten Schritten zwang sie sich loszugehen. Ihr Herz pochte umso lauter in ihren Ohren, da sonst keine Geräusche zu hören waren, nur ab und an knarrte eins der Bodenbretter, was sie jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue erschreckte. Auf dem letzten Flur, der sie wieder zu ihrer Garderobe führen sollte, waren mittlerweile alle Lampen gelöscht worden, was sie umso mehr Überwindung kostete weiterzugehen, denn nun kam neben der Nervosität vor der vermeintlichen Konfrontation mit Erik noch die Angst vor dem Alleinsein im Dunkeln hinzu. Dennoch schaffte sie es irgendwie ihr Ziel zu erreichen, andächtig legte sie die Hand auf die Türklinke und sah sie entsetzt, dass diese sichtbar zitterte. Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie sie wie der Sieger eines Kampfes mit sich selbst hinunterdrückte.


	9. Kapitel 8

Das Klicken der Türklinke ließ Erik für den Moment seine Verzweiflung vergessen, ihn aufspringen und reflexartig Verteidigungsposition einnehmen wie ein Tier, das in die Enge getrieben wurde. Furchteinflößend sah er aus wie er dort stand, aufgerichtet in seiner ganzen Größe, mit dem schwarzen Haar, das nicht mehr so ganz exakt lag, sondern viel mehr wirr vom Kopf abstand und seine Augen, in deren Iris ein fernes Feuer zu lodern schien. Doch seine ganze pompöse Erscheinung schien auf der Stelle in sich zusammenzufallen als die Tür unglaublich langsam den Blick auf den Türrahmen freigab und er erkannte, wer in eben diesem stand. Wie ein Bild stand sie da, unbeweglich und unvergänglich in ihrer ganzen Schönheit, ihr blasses Gesicht eingerahmt von ihren braunen Locken, ihre Augen, die seine suchten und doch den Mut nicht aufbrachten standzuhalten, wenn er ihren Blick erwiderte. Ihre schlanke Figur anmutig geformt von Korsett und Kleid, welches er, wie noch so viele andere, die unten im Schrank hingen, für sie ausgesucht hatte. Der Korridor hinter ihr war finster, was sie durch das Licht der Gaslampen im Zimmer umso deutlicher hervortreten ließ. Ohne sich zu bewegen begann Christine zu sprechen:

„Jetzt, da ich weiss, dass Du mich wirklich hättest gehen lassen, bin ich meiner Entscheidung sicher. Ich möchte mit Dir zurück!"

Während sie ihre Worte auf Reisen schickte, hing Eriks Blick an ihren wohlgeformten Lippen. Im ersten Moment verstand er nicht, erkannte bald aber den Sachverhalt und musste sich eingestehen, dass er auf einen recht simplen Trick hereingefallen war. In anderen Situationen hätte er Wut darüber verspürt, aber nun war er einfach sprachlos. Die Liebe, die er zu diesem engelsgleichen Wesen empfand, hatte ihn unaufmerksamer für seine Umwelt werden lassen. Als er nichts sagte, kam Christine auf ihn zu, hob schüchtern ihre Hand und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange. Und obwohl Erik ihre Berührung durch die Maske hindurch nicht spüren konnte, schreckte er zurück.

„Du bist ein guter Mensch." , sagte sie schlicht und lächelte ihn an, während sie ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ.

Niemals hatte ein Mensch ihn so voller Wärme und Ehrlichkeit angelächelt und doch konnte er nicht umhin innerlich den Kopf über ihre Naivität zu schütteln. Wie konnte sie nur ihres primitiven Testes wegen, denn mehr war es schließlich nicht, behaupten oder sogar glauben zu wissen, er sei ein guter Mensch. Zynisch war er sich der bitteren Ironie ihrer Aussage bewusst und dachte an die _Rosa Stunden von Mazenderan _zurück. Ein guter Mensch? Wie viele unschuldige Menschen waren durch seine Hand nur zur Belustigung der kleinen Sultanin, der Lieblingsfrau des Schahs, gestorben? Wie viele hatten winselnd um ihr Leben gebettelt und er hatte eiskalt den Strick um ihren Hals zugezogen? Nein, Christine ahnte nicht einmal, dass die Welt dort draußen grausam und schlecht war. Sicher, auch sie hatte bereits den Verlust ihres Vaters verarbeiten müssen, aber im Ganzen war sie weltfremd und realitätsfern, lebte in ihrer kindlich beschränkten Welt und hatte keine wirkliche Vorstellung davon, was das wirkliche Leben hieß. Nein, ihre Welt war voll märchenhafter Magie und fernab von wirklichen Greueltaten, wie sonst hätte ein _Engel der Musik _in ihr existieren können? Aber er verurteilte sie nicht deswegen, wie sollte er? War ihre kindliche Art nicht einer der Gründe, weshalb er für sie fühlte, was er fühlte?

Während er seinen Gedanken nachhing, hatte Christine sich dem Frisiertisch zugewendet und schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Papier. Die Feder kratzte nicht gleichmäßig über den Zettel, sondern stockte mehrere Male, so als zögerte Christine mit dem Ausformulieren ihrer Gedanken. Etwas später wandte sie sich wieder Erik zu:

„So, ich bin bereit, erneut aufzubrechen!" , verkündete sie.

Natürlich machte sein Herz einen Aussetzer als er das hörte, doch wollte er sie nicht mitnehmen, ohne ihr zumindest ansatzweise mitgeteilt zu haben, dass der gute Mensch, den sie in ihm vermutete, gar nicht so gut war, sondern viel mehr einen Pakt mit dem Teufel geschlossen hatte. Sie musste einfach wissen, wer ihr gegenüber stand, ehe sie ihre entgültige Entscheidung traf. Er beschloss aber, mit seinem Geständnis vorerst in Frankreich und an der Opéra Garnier zu bleiben:

„Joseph Bouquet, Christine, sagt Dir der Name etwas?"

Sie überlegte kurz:

„Ja, der Bühnenarbeiter, der tot in der dritten Versenkung aufgefunden wurde." , sie machte eine Pause. „Alle haben gesagt, dass das Phantom es getan hat."

Er gab ihr Zeit nachzudenken, über das, was sie selbst soeben gesagt hatte. Nach einem Moment blickte sie ihm starr in die Augen:

„Oh Erik, Du bist das Phantom. Willst Du damit sagen...?" , sie konnte den Satz nicht zuende sprechen.

„Christine, er hat einen der Eingänge zu meiner Wohnung gefunden. Was glaubst Du wohl, hätten sie mit mir gemacht, wenn ich Bouquet hätte laufen lassen und er ihnen erzählt hätte, wo das legendäre Phantom haust?"

Tatsächlich war Bouquet versehentlich in die Spiegelkammer geraten, doch davon wollte er Christine im Moment noch nicht erzählen, vielleicht zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, vielleicht auch nie, aber auf keinen Fall jetzt in diesem Augenblick. Christine schwieg und sah ihn an und er vermochte nicht zu deuten, was ihr durch den Kopf ging. Aber es war ihm zuwider, dass er sich dem Mädchen gegenüber sofort hatte verbal verteidigen müssen, dass er sich rechtfertigte. Er war eben, was Gott und die Welt aus ihm gemacht hatten und wenn Christine das nicht verstand, musste sie ihre Entscheidung treffen.

„Gibt es noch mehr Leute, die Du...naja..." , sie verlor sich im Satz und hoffte inständig, dass Erik ihre Frage zuende denken konnte.

„Ja, Christine. Viele Leute..." , diesmal gab er sich nicht die Mühe nach Erklärungen oder Rechtfertigungen zu suchen, er ließ die Worte einfach grabesschwer im Raum hängen. Und Christine nickte nur, akzeptierte und nickte, wirkte plötzlich sehr erwachsen und reif für ihr Alter.

„Du siehst, Christine, ich bin kein guter Mensch." , fügte er schwach hinzu und sah sie an.

„Ich bleibe dabei." , sagte sie nach einer kurzen Schweigeminute gefasst und überzeugt, „Ich möchte mit Dir zurück!"

„Es ist wahrhaftig Dein Ernst, oder?" , noch immer war er nicht überzeugt, ob er ihr glauben konnte, ob er sicher sein sollte, dass das, was sie sagte, auch ihr eigener wirklicher Wille war, gerade jetzt nach all seinen Offenbarungen.

Aber sie nickte nur, vorsichtig erst, dann überschwänglich mit dem Kopf.

„Also gut," , setzte Erik an, schob aber direkt hinterher: „dann muss ich mir aber zuerst noch einmal Deinen Fuß ansehen."

„Aber Erik, es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh!"

„Keine Wiederrede!" , seine Stimme klang zwar scherzhaft, ließ aber trotzdem durchsickern, dass er keinen Wiederspruch duldete.

Also ging Christine ein wenig trotzig wie ein beleidigtes Kind hinüber zur Chaiselonge und rollte kurz mit den Augen. _Ja, Papa _lag ihr auf der Zunge, aber sie sagte es nicht. Amüsiert erkannte Erik, dass es ihr gar nicht passte, wenn er sie auf diese Weise bevormundete. Ihre ganze Reife von eben schien wie weggeblasen. Hatte er sie während der Gesangsstunden verbessert, so hatte sie sich immer sofort gefügt. War das jetzt nicht mehr der Fall, so lag das wohl daran, dass die Anweisungen nun nicht mehr aus einem vermeintlichen unsichtbaren Engelsmund kamen oder einfach nur daran, dass die Befehle völlig andere, banalere waren. Er zuckte die Achseln als würde er ein Selbstgespräch beenden, aber Christine bekam es nicht mit. Schwer ließ sie sich auf das weiche Samt der Chaiselonge fallen und stöhnte hörbar auf, um ihre Genervtheit zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Na, na, meine Liebe. Ich will doch nur das Beste für Deine Gesundheit." , er lächelte belustigt und als sie es sah, war sie eingeschnappt. Sie war nicht wirklich beleidigt, aber es störte sie, dass Erik, der geheimnisvolle _Engel der Musik_, das berüchtigte _Phantom der Oper_, plötzlich derart menschlich war und sie behandelte wie ein kleines Kind, auf das man ganz besonders Acht geben musste, weil es sich sonst verletzen konnte. Dennoch ergab sie sich trotzig, überschlug die Beine und hielt ihm so den rechten Fuß hin. Behutsam zog Erik ihr den Schuh aus und obwohl sein Herz raste als wolle es einen Marathon gewinnen, gelang es ihm, sich zu überzeugen, dass das Ganze notwendigen Ursprungs zur Kontrolle sei, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war. Nur deshalb fand er die Überwindung, sie scheinbar so ungezwungen zu berühren, auch wenn er unendlich vorsichtig vorging. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er ihren Fuß und seine linke, die in der Luft verharrt war, zitterte sichtbar. Er verfluchte sich selbst, dass er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie ein geprügelter Hund sah er sie an als er sagte:

„Christine, ich muss Dir den Strumpf ausziehen, damit ich besser sehen kann, ob Dein Fuß angeschwollen ist und ihn besser abtasten kann." , sofort senkte er den Blick wieder.

Christine, die beleidigt zur Seite geschaut hatte, sah ihn mit einem Mal an. Ihr Puls beschleunigte sich, war sie sich doch bewusst, dass das einen Eingriff in ihre Intimsphäre bedeutete. Unschlüssig, ob sie zulassen wollte, was er gerade gesagt hatte, saß sie da. Schließlich nickte sie nur stumm mit dem Kopf und löste als zusätzliche Zustimmung ihre Beine aus deren Überkreuzung. Sie packte verkrampft den Rock ihres Kleides von beiden Seiten und hob ihn ein Stück an. Mit zitternder Hand fuhr Erik unter diesen und suchte verzweifelt nach dem Ansatz ihres Strumpfes, der sich irgendwo oberhalb ihres Knies befinden musste. Christine war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Niemand hatte sie je an einer derartigen Stelle berührt und sie spürte, wie eine leichte Röte von ihrem Gesicht Besitz ergriff und sie hoffte inständig, dass Erik es nicht bemerken würde. Es war seltsam eine fremde Hand an ihrem Bein zu spüren, unanständig zwar, aber irgendwie auch unsagbar aufregend, vor allem weil Erik nicht grob vorging, sondern so zart und vorsichtig als wäre es selbst für ihn das erste Mal. Tatsächlich war dem nicht so, aber wann immer er andere Menschen berührt hatte, war dies nur der Fall gewesen, um sie zu untersuchen und niemals ein anderer. Er hatte sich zwar nie ausgiebig der Medizin gewidmet, doch von den Zigeunern, bei denen er einige Zeit gelebt hatte, hatte er viel über Heilkunde gelernt. In gewisser Hinsicht war er so unschuldig wie sie, hatte er auch so viel schon von der Welt gesehen, ein kleiner Teil war ihm immer verborgen geblieben. Erik hatte endlich den gesuchten Ansatz gefunden und behutsam begann er das seidene schwarze Etwas von ihrem schlanken Bein abzustreifen. Er erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre die selbe Handlung in einer anderen Absicht auszuführen. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie sich genüsslich unter seiner Berührung ergeben würde, wenn die Leidenschaft in ihren Augen erwachen würde und sie schließlich, zwar zaghaft und scheu, seine Zärtlichkeiten erwidern würde. Es tat weh, sich solche Vorstellungen auszumalen, würden sie doch niemals zur Wirklichkeit werden. Er schaffte es, sich von ihnen zu lösen und zu fachmännischer Reserviertheit zurückzukehren. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, er betastete und bewegte ihren Fuß überprüfend und abschätzend, was sehr professionell aussah, nahm plötzlich den Strumpf, den er zu Boden geworfen hatte und erhob sich. Achtlos warf er ihn in Christines Schoß und wandte sich ab. Als er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, schien sich eine scheinbar sichtbare Barriere zwischen ihnen aufzubauen und Christine begriff die Situation nicht, verstand nicht, was sein Gemüt so derartig schnell hatte umspringen lassen. Kalt und emotionslos, ja fast schon sachlich, sagte er:

„Zieh Dich wieder an, Christine! Mit Deinem Fuß ist alles in Ordnung. Wir können aufbrechen."


	10. Kapitel 9

Hallo, sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte wenig Zeit zum Weiterschreiben, ausserdem war ich die letzte Woche krank. Die Grippe nahm mir jegliche Inspiration ;-). Danke auch weiterhin für die Reviews, trotzdem würde ich mich freuen, wenn's vielleicht ein paar mehr wären liebguck. Nun ja, (hoffentlich) viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaum hatte er den Satz zuende gesprochen, tat sich auch schon der riesige Wandspiegel auf und gab den Blick auf die dahinter liegende Finsternis frei. Erik hatte sich zwar bewegt, aber Christine konnte nicht erkennen, was das Öffnen des Geheimgangs ausgelöst hatte. Er war bereits hindurch getreten, noch während sie mit ihrem Strumpf beschäftigt war. Brav folgte sie seiner Anweisung und hatte plötzlich Angst, es ihm nicht recht machen zu können, vor allem aber davor, dass er nicht auf sie wartete. Und zu ihrem großen Entsetzen tat er es nicht! Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was seinen plötzlichen Gemütswandel verursacht hatte. War es etwas, das sie getan hatte? Er hatte sich doch eben noch über sie lustig gemacht, es war ihr unheimlich, dass ein Mensch so wankelmütig sein konnte. Behelfsmäßig zog sie ihren Strumpf hoch und ihren Schuh an, schaffte es gerade noch, diesen zuzumachen und beeilte sich Erik einzuholen. Aber noch einmal blieb sie stehen, als sie sich allein in dem dunklen Korridor mit seinen uralten Spinnweben; Christine war froh nicht sehen zu können, ob Bewohner in ihnen saßen; und herumwuselnden Ratten wiederfand; oh, wie sie dieses ganze Viehzeug hasste und sich davor ekelte, ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken; und der Spiegel lautstark in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückfiel...wie von Geisterhand! Christine wurde es noch unbehaglicher und schnellen Schrittes rannte sie Erik hinterher, auch wenn sie dabei Gefahr lief erneut zu stolpern, denn der Boden war feucht und rutschig und sicherlich nicht der ideale Untergrund für ihr elegantes Schuhwerk. Aber es war ihr egal, nur nicht länger allein in der Dunkelheit! Sie folgte dem ausladenden Gang und war froh, dass es keine irreführenden Abzweigungen gab. Endlich konnte sie Eriks Umrisse ausmachen, er war in so kurzer Zeit erstaunlich weit gekommen, und dabei rannte er nicht einmal. Ohne zu zögern, das ließ sie selbst nicht zu, holte sie ihn ein und ergriff seine eisige, knochige Hand und merkte im selben Augenblick, wie er kurz inne hielt und sich verkrampfte. Nicht gewaltsam, aber doch abrupt befreite er sich sofort aus ihrer Berührung und ging betont schnell weiter, wenn auch so steif als hätte er einen Besenstil im Rücken. Aber Christine ließ sich nicht beirren, eilig lief sie ihm nach und griff erneut nach seiner Hand. Denn schließlich, nach allem, was sie über ihn wusste, konnte es nicht sein, dass er sich nicht im Stillen nach ihrer Nähe sehnte. Und was sie ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt aus freien Stücken geben konnte, wollte sie ihm geben. Irgendwie kam ihr dieser Gedanke arrogant vor, aber er verblasste augenblicklich, als Erik bei ihrer erneuten, wahrlich provozierenden Berührung ganz plötzlich stehenblieb. Erschrocken sah sie ihm in die Augen und erkannte Angst und Unsicherheit, aber auch tiefste Dankbarkeit darin. Sie bekam es selbst mit der Angst zu tun, als sie feststellen musste, dass Erik mit aller Kraft versuchte Herr seiner tobenden Emotionen zu werden, es aber offensichtlich nicht schaffte, sie sich unterzuordnen. Unkontrolliert hatten seine Schultern zu zucken begonnen und aus seinen Augen, die nun geschlossen waren, quollen heiße Tränen hervor. Christine war vollkommen hilflos, wusste nicht mit der Situation umzugehen und dennoch wiederstand sie dem Drang vor Schreck seine Hand loszulassen. Bruchstückhaft begriff sie, was diesen Gefühlsausbruch verursacht hatte. Es hatte angefangen mit ihrem Bein, er hatte es weit oberhalb ihrs Kleidersaums berührt, auf ihrer nackten Haut, und sie hatte ihm angesehen, wieviel Überwindung es ihn gekostet und wie er mit sich gerungen hatte, die Kontrolle über sich selbst zu behalten. Trotz ihrer unschuldigen Gedanken, hatte sie dennoch entfernt geahnt, dass es zwischen ihm und ihr, zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau, noch etwas anderes zu überwinden galt als nur die Peinlichkeit der Situation. Er hatte es zwar bewusst vermieden, ihr während der ganzen Aktion in die Augen zu sehen, aber sie hatte trotzdem einen Blick auf seine erhaschen können und sie hatten seine Seele preisgegeben. Im dunklen Raum der Unendlichkeit seines Bewusstseins hatte ein verbotenes Feuer gelodert. Zuerst hatte es Christine erschreckt, weil ihr mit einem Mal Erzählungen von diversen Ballettratten ins Gedächtnis kamen, die weniger prüde und unschuldig waren als sie. Sie hatten davon erzählt, wie Männer ganz plötzlich die Kontrolle über sich selbst verloren und zu einer Art Tier wurden, die über ihre Mädchen herfielen wie über ihre Beute. Christine hatte nicht gewusst, wusste es auch heute noch nicht, was die Mädchen mit der Metapher _über sie herfallen _meinten, aber sie erinnerte sich, das jedes Mädchen, ganz egal, wie sehr ihre Erzählung von der eines anderen abwich, den merkwürdigen Glanz in den Augen des Mannes beschrieben hatte, den glasigen, abwesenden, _Kontrolle-über-sich-selbst-verlieren-_Blick. Für einen winzigen Moment hatten auch Eriks Augen so ausgesehen und für einen winzigen Moment hatte Christine Angst gehabt, dass Erik _über sie herfallen_ würde. Aber sie hatte sich besonnen und sich daran erinnert, dass Erik nicht war wie andere Männer. Wie hätte sie auch ahnen können, dass er die selben Wünsche hegte wie jeder normale Mann auch? Und wie hätte sie wissen können, dass es bei ihm wesentlich riskanter war, ihn in dieser Hinsicht zu _provozieren_, als bei anderen Männern, hatte er doch niemals die Gelegenheit gehabt seinen Wünschen nachzukommen? Aber Christine war fernab von solcher Erkenntnis und naiv genug, Erik, einem Mann, den sie eigentlich immer noch kaum kannte, blind Vertrauen zu schenken, obwohl sie wusste, wie sehr er sie hintergangen hatte, aber schließlich wusste sie auch, warum er es getan hatte, schob sie zu ihrer eigenen Verteidigung in ihre Gedanken nach. Außerdem hatte die Situation sich ja von selbst entspannt oder noch mehr verkrampft, das konnte man sehen, wie man wollte, denn Erik hatte alles Denken und Begehren aus seinem Kopf ausgeschlossen und war zu fachmännischer, konzentrierter Arbeit übergegangen. Und von da an war er derartig abweisend gewesen bis jetzt, da er weinend vor stand. Ja, Christine begriff, dass es niemals zuvor eine Frau in Eriks Nähe gegeben hatte, die sich freiwillig dort aufhielt, auch wenn sie nicht erfassen konnte, was der Begriff Nähe alles beinhaltete. Zärtlich strich sie ihm über die Porzellanwange und ignorierte dabei, dass sein Schluchzen abrupt innehielt und er praktisch zur Salzsäure erstarrte:

„Komm, wir gehen nach Hause." , schüchtern lächelte sie ihm zu, ging voran, ließ seine Hand nicht los und zog ihn sanft hinter sich her.

„Du kennst den Weg nicht, Christine." , setzte er vorsichtig an.

„Dann führe mich durch Nacht, Erik."

Ihm ward warm ums Herz, ein Gefühl, das er lange nicht hatte erleben dürfen, vielleicht noch nie, er erinnerte sich nicht. Und er tat, was sie von ihm verlangte.

Als Christine ihm gegenüber im Boot saß, während er ruderte, ließ sie nicht einmal ihren Blick von ihm, obgleich hier unten ein eisiges Lüftchen wehte und sie frieren musste in ihrem Kleid, hatte es nicht den Anschein als würde sie das in irgendeiner Weise tangieren. Es war ihm schon fast unheimlich, wie sie ihn anstarrte, denn ihre Gedanken blieben ihm verborgen. Erst als sie das andere Ufer erreicht hatten und Christine auf ihn wartete, während er das Boot vertäute, verschränkte sie die Arme und zitterte. Es tat ihm weh, sie so zu sehen, aber er bezweifelte, dass sein kalter Körper sie wärmen konnte, geschweige denn, dass sie es wollte. Hatte sie ihm bereits auch das Gegenteil offensichtlich kundgetan, war er nicht in der Lage es glauben oder fassen zu können. Er musste irgendeine Kleinigkeit falsch interpretiert oder etwas übersehen haben, denn so wie er glaubte, dass es war, konnte es einfach nicht sein...oder? _Nein! _, donnerten unendlich viele Stimmen sofort in seinem Kopf auf ihn ein und doch gab es in irgendeiner Ecke, ein kleinlautes, eingeschüchtertes Stimmchen, das leise flüsterte _Vielleicht doch!_

Erik betätigte den versteckten Knopf, der sich in der Felswand zu seiner linken verbarg, und schon öffnete sich der Eingang zu seinem bescheidenen Heim. Als sie eintraten hing noch immer ein wenig Wärme vom späten Nachmittag in der Luft, trotzdem das Feuer schon eine lange Zeit erloschen war. Es reichte nicht ganz, um Christine von jetzt auf gleich wieder aufzutauen, aber sofort, als die Eingangstüre sich wieder hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, fühlte sie sich zu Hause, geborgen und sicher. Und wie um diesem Eindruck noch Nachdruck zu verleihen, war Ayesha von ihrem Stammplatz aufgestanden und schnurrte um die Beine der beiden. Christine ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten und blieb auf der großen Standuhr hängen: Es war bereits nach Mitternacht! Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie jemals so lange auf gewesen war. Und mit einem Mal überkam sie eine unendliche Müdigkeit und sie war der Überzeugung, dass sie sogar auf der Stelle hier im Stehen einschlafen könnte.

„Ich gehe zu Bett. Es war ein langer Tag." , sagte sie zu Erik gewandt, „Bis morgen und gute Nacht..." , schob sie lächelnd nach.

Eriks Herz setzte einen Moment lang aus. Es klang wie in einer normalen Beziehung. War es nicht das normalste der Welt, sich vor dem Schlafengehen eine angenehme Nachtruhe zu wünschen? Er glaubte schon, auch wenn er es nie vorher selbst hatte erfahren dürfen. Er beobachtete, wie Christine sich zu Ayesha hinabbeugte und auch ihre eine gute Nacht wünschte, während sie das Köpfchen der Katze streichelte. Dann erhob sie sich, sah ihn noch einmal voll offenherziger Augen an, wandte sich ab und ging auf ihr Zimmer. Als die Türe hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, wusste Erik, dass er noch lange Zeit keinen Schlaf würde finden können, zuviel war heute passiert.

!FORTSETZUNG FOLGT! Freue mich auch weiterhin über (hoffentlich positive) Reviews :-) ! Falls ihr Anregungen oder Gedanken zum weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte habt, wäre ich sehr daan interessiert, diese zu erfahren.


	11. Kapitel 10

So, endlich, endlich geht's weiter. Ich hätte ja fast selbst nicht mehr mit gerechnet ;-).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte Erik bereits wieder ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer entfacht. Er stellte sich nicht die Frage, ob es sich um diese Zeit noch lohnte eines zu entzünden, denn die Antwort lag offen da. Er ging nie früh zu Bett, irgendwie war Schlaf für ihn nicht so bedeutsam wie für andere Menschen, genauso wenig wie Nahrungsaufnahme, er aß und schlief nur, weil die Notwendigkeit dieser beiden Lästigkeiten unabdingbar fürs weitere Überleben war, nicht weil er das Bedürfnis dazu hatte. Aber heute, an diesem späten Abend wusste er, dass er, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, nicht hätte einschlafen können, denn seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und er war nervös wie ein Schuljunge, der seinem angebeteten Mädchen einen Liebesbrief geschrieben hat und ungeduldig auf dessen Reaktion wartet. Er konnte nur den Kopf über sich selber schütteln, er war 50 Jahre alt und fühlte sich wie ein unreifer Knabe. Nachdem er es kaum geschafft hatte sich mit dem Samowah einen Tee zu kochen, saß er nun in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, Ayesha lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Schoß und neben der dampfenden Tasse auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihm lag ein Buch, das er sich eben aus dem Regal gepickt hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich die Absicht zu lesen, er hatte sich das Buch einfach der Gewohnheit wegen herausgesucht, ohne wirklich auf den Titel zu achten. Er fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, die Ruhe zum Lesen aufzubringen. Er saß angespannt da und versuchte seine alltägliche ignorante Gelassenheit wiederzufinden, die er normalerweise anderen Menschen gegenüber an den Tag legte, aber es war ihm nicht möglich. Er hatte einfach mit allem gerechnet, hatte sich alles Erdenkliche ausgemalt. Er hatte sich sogar vorgestellt, sie gewaltsam hier bei sich zu behalten, ihr vielleicht sogar weh zu tun, obwohl er dazu wohl niemals in der Lage gewesen wäre, aber mit allem wäre vermutlich leichter gewesen umzugehen als mit der jetzigen Situation. Bei all seiner Intelligenz und seinem Genie hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht, was geschehen würde, wenn sie sich freiwillig fügte. Zwar hatte er sich in seiner Phantasie vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre mit ihr morgens gemeinsam aufzuwachen, glücklich, gemeinsam mit ihr zu speisen, spazieren zu gehen, sie lächelnd an seiner Seite zu sehen, aber er hatte nicht einen einzigen ernsthaften Gedanken an eben diese _Was-wäre-wenn-_Suituation verschwendet.

Das Klicken der Türklinke ließ ihn so hochfahren, dass Ayesha mit einem missbilligenden Fauchen von seinem Schoß sprang. Dort stand Christine mit nicht mehr bekleidet als ihrem Korsett und dem Unterrock, den sie unter ihrem Kleid getragen hatte. Erik hasste sich dafür, dass er sie jetzt so anstarrte wie andere Menschen normalerweise ihn anstarrten, aber er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Im Schein des Kaminfeuers zeichnete sich jede Kontur ihres Körpers unter ihrer leichten Bekleidung ab und er fragte sich schon mit leicht aufkeimender Wut, ob sie ihn nicht vielleicht einfach nur provozieren wollte. Doch so unschuldig lächelnd, wie sie auf ihn zu kam, verwarf er diesen Gedanken gleich wieder und schalt sich einen Narren, dass er so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Sie war ein unerfahrenes Kind, nicht viel mehr.

„Die Schnüre meines Korsetts haben sich irgendwie verheddert, ich bekomme es nicht mehr auf. Kannst Du mir helfen?"

Ihr helfen sich auszuziehen? Was musste er nicht alles ertragen. Hätte sie ihn als liebende Frau darum gebeten, wäre die Situation eine völlig andere gewesen, aber sie fragte ihn wie ein kleines Mädchen ihren Vater gefragt hätte.

„Komm her." , sagte er und stellte erschrocken fest, dass seine Stimme ihm nicht ganz gehorchte.

Sie ließ sich vor ihm nieder auf die Knie und hielt ihre langen Locken mit einer Hand hoch, so dass der Blick auf ihre nackten Schultern frei vor ihm lag. Er zwang sich, ihrer Bitte nachzukommen und keinen Gedanken an irgendetwas anderes zuzulassen. Und dennoch fragte er sich, ob andere, „normale" Männer die Situation nicht vielleicht schamlos ausgenutzt hätten und war sich bewusst, dass auch er im Geiste allen erdenklichen Möglichkeiten nachging, wie sich diese harmlose Handlung hier entwickeln könnte. Christine saß nur erwartungsvoll da und schien sich dieser prekären Lage nicht bewusst zu sein. Sie vertraute ihm. Schon allein diese Tatsache sollte ihn dazu veranlassen, einfach das Korsett zu öffnen und sie dann zu Bett zu schicken. Er besann sich seiner Aufgabe. Die Schnüre des Korsetts waren ein einziges Wirrwarr und er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie sie es geschafft hatte, diese so zu verknoten. Seine langen Finger gaben sich die größte Mühe Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen und doch sein es eine unendliche lange Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Unbewusst nahm er wahr, dass ihm sehr heiß wurde. In einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit berührten seine Finger ihren Rücken, was augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut entstehen ließ. Sie wich nicht zurück unter seiner versehentlichen Bewegung, aber sie wandte kurz den Kopf und sah ihn an, während er glaubte ein peinliches Lächeln zu erkennen, dass ihre Lippen umspielte. Wäre ihr Gesicht vom Schein des Feuers nicht ohnehin schon rötlich erschienen, hätte er geschworen, dass sie sich schämte und dabei errötete. Christine drehte ihren Kopf sofort wieder um und er fragte sich, ob sie sich der prekären Situation vielleicht doch bewusst war. Endlich gab das widerspenstige Korsett unter seinen Händen nach und öffnete sich leicht. Er senkte den Blick als Christine sich erhob und dann vor ihm stand, eine Hand auf ihren Busen gedrückt, um das Kleidungsstück am Herunterrutschen zu hindern. Lieber kein Risiko eingehen, dachte er und blickte sie auch nicht an als sie sich bei ihm bedankte.

„Gute Nacht, Christine!" , sagte er ohne sie eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen und es klang mehr wie ein Befehl als alles andere. Er erhob sich und ging in sein Zimmer, während Christine beobachtete wie die Tür hinter ihm langsam zufiel. Sie verstand ihn nicht, begriff nicht seine Stimmungsschwankungen, die von Zeit zu Zeit auftraten. Eigentlich hätte sie gerne noch ein Weilchen mit ihm am Kamin gesessen, aber distanziert und kühl war er einfach gegangen. Was hatte sie getan? War es ihr Fehler? Traurig ließ sie sich in den Sessel fallen, in dem er gerade noch gesessen hatte. Kuschelte sich dort zusammen wie Ayesha es wohl auch getan hätte und genoss die Wärme des Feuers, das jetzt nicht mehr so stark loderte wie vorhin. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie in die Traumwelt hinabgleitete. Scheinbar ziellos irrte sie durch die schwarzen Katakomben, immer und immer wieder ohne jemals einen Ausgang zu finden. Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich dabei nicht unwohl, nur ein wenig unsicher, denn eine gestaltlose Stimme schien sie zu lenken. Der Traum löste sich auf als ihr zur Schwelle des Erwachen bewusst wurde, dass sie fror, aber die Kälte reichte nicht aus um sie ganz erwachen zu lassen. Vielmehr schlief sie einen nun traumlosen, sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Irgendwann, ohne Zeitgefühl war es schwer einzuschätzen wann, fühlte sie sich empor gehoben und später in weiche Federn gebettet, wo sie endlich erholsam schlief und sie in die Wärme der Bettdecke einmummelte.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, musste sie erst einmal ihre Gedanken sortieren. War sie nicht auf dem Sessel eingeschlafen? Und wieso trug sie noch immer ihr halb verrutschtes Korsett? Und gleich darauf wurde ihr bewusst, dass Erik sie hierher gebracht haben musste. Zuerst erschreckte sie das, irgendwie, wieso wusste sie selbst nicht ganz genau. Aber gleich darauf erkannte sie, dass er, wenn er sich so rührend um sie kümmerte, nicht wütend auf sie sein konnte. Sie hatte keinen Schimmer wie spät es war, aber sie fühlte sie ausgeschlafen und bereit für einen neuen Tag. Urplötzlich durchzuckte sie eine Erinnerung. Ihr kleiner, persönlicher Schatz, der Zettel, den sie unter ihrem Bett hervorgeholt hatte im Schlafzimmer der Ballettratten...Sie griff in ihren Ausschnitt und als sie dort nichts fand entledigte sie sich ihres Korsetts. Nichts! Sie durchwühlte die Kissen. Nichts! Was, wenn sie ihn verloren hatte? Augenblicklich trieb es ihr Tränen in die Augen. Das durfte einfach nicht sein!


	12. Kapitel 11

Gleich wollte sie aus dem Zimmer stürmen, um Erik nach dem Zettel zu fragen, vielleicht hatte er ihn gefunden. Doch entsann sie sich plötzlich dass sie oben herum nun vollständig nackt war und beschloss vorerst ihre Toilette zu machen. Erst als sie das Bad wieder verließ fiel ihr das reichgedeckte Frühstückstablett neben ihrem Bett auf, doch war sie aus irgendeinem Grunde überzeugt, dass es auch vorher schon dort gestanden haben musste. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Erik ihr Zimmer betrat, wenn er nicht vollkommen sicher war, dass sie schlief. Kurz entschlossen nahm sie das Tablett und atmete den köstlichen Duft frischer Croissants ein, der ihren Magen augenblicklich zum Knurren brachte. Mit dieser Last beladen verließ sie ihr Zimmer und wurde vom anschließenden Raum mit wohliger Wärme empfangen. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich an ihr kleines Holzhäuschen in Schweden erinnert, dass sie mit ihrem Vater geteilt hatte, dort war es auch immer so gemütlich gewesen, vor allem im Winter, wenn draußen noch eisige Kälte herrschte. Aber jetzt war Sommer, auch wenn man hier unten nicht viel davon mitbekam. Ihr Vater! Bei dieser Erinnerung wurde ihr der Verlust des wertvollen Stückchen Papiers noch schmerzlicher bewusst.

„Erik..." , rief sie zaghaft in den Raum.

Sie tat ein paar Schritte mehr in den Raum und sah sich um, die Zeit schien still zu stehen.

„Ja." , klang es plötzlich ganz dicht hinter ihr, dass sie vor Schreck fast das Tablett fallen gelassen hätte.

Sie versuchte zu verstecken wie schnell ihr Herz raste und wusste doch, dass es ihm nicht verborgen blieb und er es scheinbar noch amüsant fand. Das ließ sie innerlich seufzen.

„Ich möchte mit Dir frühstücken." , stellte sie klar.

Eriks leicht großkotzige Überlegenheit schrumpfte plötzlich zusammen, aber er ging in die Küche und Christine folgte ihm. Während sie genüsslich ihre Croissants aß, beobachtete er sie wieder wie auch am Tage zuvor beim Essen. Aber auch wenn seine blauen Augen immer noch zu bohren schienen, fühlte Christine sich nicht mehr so unwohl im Bewusstsein von ihm beobachtet zu werden.

„Du isst ja schon wieder nichts." , stellte sie fest. „Muss ich mir womöglich Sorgen machen?" , fragte sie.

Erik lachte und es jagte ihr wohlige Schauer über den Rücken.

„Nein, keine Sorge." , sagte er, „Ich esse schon, nur eben nicht zu den menschenüblichen Zeiten."

Christines Blick verschleierte sich plötzlich und ihre Stimme klang betrübt und dennoch schwang ein leiser Hoffnungsschimmer mit als sie wieder sprach:

„Erik, Du hast nicht zufällig etwas gefunden...?"

„Nein, was denn?"

„Es ist etwas, dass ich verlorene habe. Ein Stück Papier, ein Zettel, auf dem etwas geschrieben steht."

„Ein Zettel, auf dem etwas geschrieben steht?"

Christine fühlte sich unerwartet veräppelt. Es schien als spiele Erik einen Papagei und äffe sie nach.

„Ja, einen Zettel, auf dem etwas geschrieben steht." , wiederholte sie trotzig traurig.

„Nein, einen Zettel, auf dem etwas geschrieben steht, habe ich nicht gefunden."

Christine hatte es geahnt und nickte enttäuscht und war sich doch nicht sicher, wie sie das Funkeln in den tiefen Augenhöhlen deuten sollte.

„Der Zettel bedeutet mir nämlich sehr viel. Also, wenn Du ihn findest, dann sag es mir bitte, in Ordnung?"

„Aber natürlich, mein Kind." , wenn er so sprach wie jetzt, hasste sie ihn, so überlegen und herablassend.

Die letzte handfeste Erinnerung an ihren Vater, sie hatte sie so viele Jahre aufbewahrt, und nun war sie verloren, nur durch einen kleinen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit. Schweigend aß sie zuende und war mit einem Mal der Überzeugung, dass sie ganz dringend frische Luft benötigte.

„Darf ich rausgehen?" , fragte sie.

„Du kannst Dich in meiner Wohnung frei bewegen." , war die Antwort.

„Ich meinte raus an den See."

„Oh ja, natürlich, wir können gern ein Stückchen spazieren gehen."

„Ich möchte eine Weile allein sein, Erik." , sagte sie.

Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen und sie erschrak.

„Mein kleiner Engel möchte doch nicht etwa davonfliegen, oder?" , seine Stimme war mehr ein zynischen Knurren als alles andere.

Christine schüttelte schlagartig den Kopf, während ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie, obwohl sie freiwillig hierher zurück gekehrt war, noch immer seine Gefangene war.

„Wo soll ich denn hin? Ohne Dich würde ich mich hier unten niemals zurechtfinden."

„Vielleicht lieber herumirren als hier zu bleiben."

„Erik, erinnerst Du Dich? Ich bin freiwillig mit Dir zurückgegangen." , versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen und tatsächlich schien er in diesem Moment von Erinnerungen heimgesucht zu werden. Einen Augenblick später war seine Stimme wieder süß wie flüssiger Honig und klang nur ein wenig besorgt.

„Dann geh, aber sei vorsichtig, das Wasser des Sees ist eisig kalt und es ist nicht gerade hell beleuchtet vor meiner Türe."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Manchmal verstand er sich selbst nicht. Sie war tatsächlich aus freiem Willen hier, wieso sollte sie jetzt heimlich verschwinden wollen? Er hatte ihr dazu keinen Anlass gegeben, außerdem hatte sie recht, sie würde niemals den Weg zurück in die Oper finden, noch nicht. Und selbst wenn sie das Tor an der Rue Scribe durch Zufall gefunden hätte, sie besaß keinen Schlüssel, noch nicht. Vielleicht sollte er das alles ändern, es war schließlich nicht recht sie in die Wohnung einzusperren und ihr jeglichen Kontakt zur Außenwelt zu verwehren. Er brauchte nur noch etwas mehr Zeit, denn zu oft war sein Vertrauen in die Menschheit enttäuscht worden. Auch Christine war nur ein Mensch, so sehr er sie auch liebte, wusste er, dass er den Engel in ihr erst finden musste, um sicher zu sein, dass sie selbst tatsächlich einer sein konnte. Er beschloss, sie vorerst nicht weiter zu beobachten, ihr dieses winzige Stückchen Vertrauen zu schenken und ihr den Moment des Alleine-seins zu gönnen, schließlich hatte sie scheinbar etwas verloren, dass ihr sehr viel bedeutete. Er schmunzelte finster hinter seiner Maske als er in sein Musikzimmer ging.

Während Christine die Küche verließ, spürte sie bereits den kühlen Hauch, der vom See durch die offenstehende Tür hineingelangte. Ohne Mantel wäre es wohl leichtsinnig hinauszugehen, stellte sie fest und eilte in ihr Zimmer zurück, wo sie sich den Mantel überwarf. Dann verließ sie die Behausung des Phantoms, allein! Aber sie genoss es für den Augenblick alleine zu sein. Sie spürte die kalte Luft, die ihr Gesicht streifte und fühlte sich frei. Einen Moment stand sie nur da und nahm die düstere Umwelt in sich auf. Als sie aus der Wohnung hinausgetreten war, war es stockfinster gewesen, aber je länger sie in die Dunkelheit blickte, desto mehr schien sie erkennen zu können. Von irgendwoher musste also doch ein wenig Licht einfallen. Es war nicht wirklich hell, aber sie konnte nun so gut sehen, wie wenn man des nachts spazieren geht und sich an die schemenhafte Welt gewöhnt. Sie lief hinab zum Ufer des Sees, wo sie sich auf den kalten Stein niederließ und die schwarze Masse, die sich ein Stückchen unter ihren Füßen ausbreitete, überblicken konnte. Sie hing lange ihren Gedanken nach, während sie einfach nur so da saß. Hier unter Tage hatte die Zeit keine Bedeutung und wenn sie sich so im Geiste der Vergangenheit entsann, hatte auch die Umgebung keine. Sie reiste fort an sonnige Orte ihrer Kindheit, erinnerte sich wie die Sonne mit einem Mal erlosch. Ihr Vater wurde schwer krank und als er selbst wusste, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, hatte er ihr das Lied geschenkt. Fein säuberlich auf ein Blatt Notenpapier notiert. „Damit Du mich nicht vergisst" hatte er damals gesagt „und damit Du mich in Deinen Träumen besuchen kannst, wenn Du den _Engel der Musik _gefunden hast". Darum hatte sie den Zettel mit hier hinunter genommen, weil sie den _Engel der Musik _gefunden hatte, auch wenn sie damals in der schwierigen Zeit, als alle Farben der Welt zu erblassen schienen, ganz sicher eine andere Vorstellung von ihm gehabt hatte. Aber sie hatte ihn gefunden! Ganz gleich, ob er Flügel hatte oder nicht, Erik war der _Engel der Musik_, von dem ihr Vater immer gesprochen hatte. Erst als sie diesen Gedanken abgeschlossen hatte, entsann sie sich, wo sie war. Und plötzlich schienen alle Gedanken still zu stehen als sie erkennen musste, dass sich das Wasser bewegte!


	13. Kapitel 12

Christine spürte, wie sich unaufhaltsam Panik in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete. Sie dachte an die Seeungeheuer aus den Geschichten, die ihr Vater ihr früher erzählt hatte, und wurde sich beiläufig der Hitze bewusst, die sich ihrer bemächtigte. Sie glaubte im Halbdunkel zu sehen, wie auf dem Wasser winzige Wellen entstanden. Die Dunkelheit um sie herum schien plötzlich böse zu sein und sie aus allen Winkeln zu beobachten, während Christine feststellen musste, dass sie sich zu sehr fürchtete um davonlaufen zu können, sie war unfähig sich zu bewegen und so starrte sie wie unter Zwang aufs Wasser, wie lange, dass wusste sie nicht. Sie stellte sich vor, wie etwas undefinierbares sich der Oberfläche näherte, etwas ekelerregendes und schauderhaftes wie aus ihren schrecklichsten Alpträumen, wie es schließlich auftauchen und seine ganze Grässlichkeit vor ihr offenbaren würde. Und dann, was würde dann passieren? Sie wollte nicht weiter denken und doch sprach eine kindliche Stimme in ihrem Inneren „Es wird Dir wehtun!". Ihre Phantasie war so lebhaft, dass sie nicht anders konnte als zu schreien als etwas glitschiges und vom Wasser feuchtes die Oberfläche streifte und gleich darauf wieder in den unergründlich Tiefen verschwand. Endlich konnte sie sich bewegen, sie sprang auf und taumelte zurück...gleich in die Arme des Ungeheuers! Sie hatte keine Zweifel, dass es so war. Mit sanfter Gewalt wurde sie festgehalten. Sie schrie und wurde noch panischer als ihre eigene Stimme von überall kalt von den schweigenden Wänden widerhallte. Sie wand sich wie eine Schlange und schaffte es schließlich freizukommen. Und obwohl sie glaubte eine vertraute Stimme zu hören, torkelte sie weiter, besessen von dem Gedanken, dass ihr etwas folgte. Das Ufer des Sees machte keinerlei Anstalten sich bemerkbar zu machen und so registrierte Christine in ihrer Panik kaum als sie es hektisch übertrat. Nur während sie fiel merkte sie, dass ihr die Sinne schwanden. Das letzte, das sie bewusst mitbekam war ein geschrienes „Christine!" und das eiskalte Wasser, in das sie hineinstürzte. Ihr Körper prickelte vor Schmerzen, doch konnte sie nicht mehr begreifen, woher diese Schmerzen rührten, während es immer schwieriger wurde zu atmen. Sie sank hinab in die Tiefen wie ein lebloser Stein, hinab in Höhle des Ungeheuers. Kurze Zeit wanderte sie auf dunklen, verworrenen Pfaden. Etwas schnürte ihr die Luft ab! Und dennoch, trotz allem war die Panik gewichen und machte einer friedlichen Schwere Platz. Nichts mehr, vollkommene Stille! Doch dieser Zustand völligen Zufriedenseins hielt nicht lange an, etwas hatte sie gepackt und scheinbar die Tür zur Luft geöffnet. Christine sog sie ein als wolle sie einen ewigen Vorrat sammeln, sie japste und atmete immer wieder röchelnd ein. Und mit dem Bewusstsein kam die Panik zurück. Sie wurde festgehalten, ans Ufer gezerrt, herausgehoben und dann getragen! Von wem? Wo war sie? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern. Beiläufig wurde Kälte die heimliche Herrin ihres Körpers, sie war überall. Christines äußerste Gliedmaßen schienen sehr weit entfernt zu sein und irgendwie gar nicht mehr zu ihr zu gehören. Sie wagte zu blinzeln und es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie etwas erkennen konnte, bis sie das Gesicht ihres Trägers zumindest schemenhaft wahrnahm. Sie wollte weinen und sie wollte fortlaufen, aber zu keinem von beiden war sie in der Lage. Sie war tatsächlich dem Ungeheuer in die Hände gefallen. Im Halbdunkel konnte sie mühsam erkennen, dass die schräge Profilansicht ihres Fängers keine Nase besaß! Und dass auch sonst irgendetwas mit seinem Gesicht nicht stimmte. Sie hätte in diesem Moment nicht sagen können, was es war, nur dass irgendetwas anders war als es hätte sein müssen. Plötzlich flutete von irgendwoher grelles Licht, so dass sie die Augen zusammenkneifen musste. Sie hatte Angst sie wieder zu öffnen, denn sie wusste, dass die Schemen verschwunden sein und einer gestochen scharfen Darstellung Platz gemacht haben würden. Sie tat es dennoch, denn sie fühlte wie wohlige Wärme begann ihren ganzen Körper daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht tot war. Der Kopf, den sie sah, nachdem ihre Augen sich vollends an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, starrte wie unter Zwang geradeaus und vermied jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihr. Christines Herz raste immer noch und doch...Kam ihr das entstellte Gesicht, dass so sehr dem eines Toten glich, auch nicht vertraut vor, so war es ihr doch nicht fremd.

„Erik." , hauchte sie, nachdem endlich eine scheinbar endlose Aneinanderreihung von Zahnräder sich in Bewegung gesetzt und zu dieser Erkenntnis geführt hatte.

Doch reckte sich der Kopf bei ihrer Stimme nur noch eine wenig erhabener in die Höhe, eine Antwort kam nicht. Und dennoch wich die Angst von Christine, allmählich zwar, aber sie war sich nun sicher, dass ihr nichts Böses bevorstand. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihn eingehender zu betrachten. Ja, sie hatte Recht gehabt, wenn er nicht vor Wut raste, war es nur noch halb so schlimm, es wäre allerdings noch weniger schlimm gewesen, wenn er sie angesehen und mit ihr gesprochen hätte. Sie musterte seine Züge, irgendwie kantig und nicht homogen. Keine Nase! Wie konnte es so etwas geben? Sie hatte so etwas nie zuvor gesehen. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an die über die Welt verteilten Jahrmärkte mit ihren Kuriositäten-Kabinetten, aber als Kind hatte sie sich nie dort hineingetraut. Und in der letzten Zeit hatte sie kaum das Geld um Jahrmärkte zu besuchen. Was hatte Erik in seinem Leben durchgemacht? War er selbst eine solche Kuriosität gewesen? Was hatte ihn so menschenscheu und kalt werden lassen? Und wieso konnte er sie nicht ansehen, wenn er keine Maske trug?

Sie hatten bereits ihr Zimmer betreten, wo er sie sanft aufs Bett legte. Er wandte sich zum Gehen. Als er bereits mit dem Rücken zu ihr im Türrahmen stand, versuchte Christine es erneut:

„Erik." , der Versuch war kaum kräftiger als beim Mal zuvor.

Entgegen ihrer Erwartung hielt er inne, dreht sich jedoch nicht um.

„Du musst aus den nassen Kleidern raus." , sagte er in einem Tonfall als hätte er sie flüchtig auf der Straße angesprochen.

„Erik, warte!" , bat sie ihn, doch er ging.

„Dein Gesicht schreckt mich nicht mehr." , rief sie ihm hinterher, doch alles, was sie als Antwort erhielt war ein fast manisches Lachen und sie schalt sich eine Närrin, es ihm nicht gezeigt zu haben als er sie auf seinen Armen getragen hatte.

Sie versuchte verzweifelt sich ihrer Sachen zu entledigen, doch es kostete sie unendliche Anstrengung und schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern. Jetzt fror sie auch wieder. Und als sie sich endlich aus ihrem Kleid geschält hatte, kam sie sich vor als hätte sie schon sehr lange auf Schlaf verzichten müssen. Erschöpfung machte sich breit. So saß sie auf ihrem Bett, das nasse Haar hing in Strähnen aus der Frisur, die es einmal gewesen war, über ihren nackten Schultern. Irgendwie schaffte sie es, sich auch noch ihrer Unterwäsche zu entledigen und kroch dann splitternackt unter die Bettdecke. Sie glaubte zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, dass es ihr noch einmal richtig warm werden könnte.


End file.
